Atarashi Sekai
by Hatake Mimiru
Summary: "Pada zaman modern lahir anak bernama Naruko, ia menemukan buku berisi sejarah Konoha dan jutsu jutsu zaman ninja. Tidak sengaja ia menaruhkan darahnya dalam segel mantra dan memasuki dunia ninja. Mampukah Naruko kembali ke masanya?" Chapter 7 UP
1. Chapter 1

Yo minna! Ini fanfict pertama saya! Semoga kalian semua menyukainya? ^^ kalau ada kesalahan mohon maaf #Masih newbie :v

Just read this please :D

Atarashi Sekai  
(New Wolrd)  
Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto-sensei  
Fanfict : is Mine!  
Warning :Typo,GJ :v , gk baku, acak adul, imajinasi yang berlebihan :v  
Sumary : "Pada zaman modern lahir anak bernama naruko, ia menemukan buku berisi sejarah konoha dan jutsu jutsu zaman ninja. Tidak sengaja ia menaruhkan darahnya dalam segel mantra dan memasuki dunia ninja. Mampukah naruko kembali ke masanya?"

Just Read, Don't like don't Read

**CHAPTER 1 : PROLOGUE OF THE STORY FROM NARUKO**  
START

V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V

#Naruko Prov

Hy! Watashi wa Namikaze Naruko desu~! Aku putri Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki eh maksudku Namikaze kushina dattebayo! Hari ini adalah hari pertamaku masuk Konoha Junior High School, junior high school yang paling ternama dijepang dan aku berumur 12 tahun. Aku mempunyai kakak angkat bernama Hatake Kakashi, kenapa bermarga hatake? Karena ia adalah anak dari Adik ayahku Namikaze Rei-san dan Suaminya Hatake Sakumo-san mereka berdua meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat 10 tahun lalu saat kakashi-nii berumur 7 tahun. Sekarang umur kakashi-nii 17 tahun. Ayahku mengangkatnya menjadi anaknya karena amanat dari adik tersayangnya dattebayo!.

#Naruko Prov end

"Naruko-chan ayo bangun nanti kamu terlambat kesekolah loh!"Kushina berteriak

"Ha'i Kaa-chan~!" Naruko pun keluar dari kamar tersayangnya? Dan melesat ke bawah untuk menemui Ayah,Ibu Serta kakak angkatnya Kakashi

"Ohayou-Ttebayo!" Seru naruko

"Huuuhh jika seperti ini terus kau akan menjadi murid paling sering telat" omel kakashi

"Urusai! Baka Nii-san!"

"Sudah sudah cepat habiskan makanan kalian dan berangkat!" Lerai Kushina

Makan pagi yang tenang diRumah utama keluarga Namikaze setelah selesai sarapan mereka bersiap pergi dengan mobil pribadi keluarga namikaze

SKIP

"Naru-chan yang serius ya belajarnya?" Kata minato

"Ha'i Tou-chan!" Jawab naruko

"Jangan buat keributan oke? Karena kau adalah putri dari Namikaze Minato pemimpin Namikaze corp" Kata kakashi

"Uhum,Baka nii-san juga" Jawab naruko

"Hn, Nanti aku jemput" Kata kakashi

"Ha'i! Daahh tou-chan, kakashi-nii!" Jawab naruko

Seraya dengan mobil yang semakin menjauh naruko memasuki sekolah tersebut lalu bertemu dengan salah satu guru disana.

"Hei kamu siswi baru kan?" Tanya salah satu guru yang mempunyai luka horizontal dihidungnya

"Uhum" Jawab naruko sambil menganggukan kepalanya

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya guru itu lagi

"Namikaze Naruko desu! Mohon bantuannya sensei!" Jawab naruko bersemangat

'dia putri dari Namikaze minato-sama kah?' Batin iruka

"Oh, ha'i namaku Iruka, Umino Iruka kamu dapat memanggilku dengan Iruka-sensei"

Mereka pun memasuki sekolah tersebut dan menyusuri lorong lorong kelas. Dan setelah beberapa menit mereka berdua pun sampai didepan kelas VII.1

"Naruko-chan boleh aku panggil begitu?" Tanya Iruka

"Umm" Naruko mengangguk

"Jika aku panggil kamu masuk ke dalam kelas dan perkenalkan namamu ya naruko-chan"

"Ha'i" Jawab naruko

Iruka pun memasuki kelas, kelas pun menjadi sunyi anak anak langsung duduk pada kursinya masing masing

"Anak anak kita kedatangan teman baru! Naruko-chan silahkan masuk!" kata iruka

'Waaahhh cantiknya!' batin murid laki laki yang ada disana

"Nah naruko-chan silahkan perkenalkan dirimu." Kata iruka

"Namaku Namikaze naruko. Yang kusukai sesuatu yang manis, masakan ibuku, dan kakashi-nii! Yang tidak kusukai hantu atau semacamnya hobiku membaca buku dan menggambar! Cita citaku hmmm Ingin menjadi pemimpin Namikaze corp perempuan pertama dattebayo! Semuanya mohon bantuannya!" Seru naruko dengan semangat

'seperti ayah dan ibunya' batin iruka sambil tersenyum

"Nahh naruko-chan silahkan duduk disebelah Uchiha sasuke, Sasuke tolong angkat tanganmu!"

"Hn" jawab sasuke

'huuhh mirip kakashi-nii irit kata dan dingin' batin naruko malas

"Sasuke,Uchiha sasuke" kata sasuke sambil memberikan tangannya

"Naruko, Namikaze naruko" jawab naruko sambil menjabat tangan sasuke

SKIP TIME

.  
.

"**TEEEEEEEEEETTT"** Bel sekolah pun berbunyi dan itu pertanda bahwa waktu pulang untuk murid diKonoha junior high school.

"Yey pulang!"kata para murid bersemangat

"Sasuke, aku duluan ya?" kata naruko

"Hn" jawab sasuke

'huuh aku sangat sangat membencinya ' dumel naruko dalam hati

Setelah berpamitan pada gurunya ia pun berjalan keluar kelas tersebut lalu berjalan ke arah gerbang sekolah.

"Naruko-chan ayo kita pulang!" kata kakashi yang sudah berada didepan gerbang

"Ha'i Nii-san!" Jawab naruko

"Kyaaa tampan sekali senpai disana!"

"Ahhhh iyaa kau benar!"

"Aku harus tau siapa namanya!"

"Kyaaaaa!"

Teriakan fansgirl pun bergema saat melihat kakashi, kakashi pun tidak memperdulikan mereka dan langsung membukakan pintu mobil untuk naruko setelah itu ia pun ikut masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Hufft kakashi-nii kau menjadi perhatian disini setelah si pantat ayam itu" keluh naruko.

"Hn, aku membenci perempuan yang hanya bisa berteriak seperti itu, dan hei siapa itu pantat ayam?" tanya kakashi dengan nada sing a song :v

"Hmmm, menurutku Rin-nee juga cerewet dan sering berteriak dan untuk pantat ayam dia teman sebangku ku" balas naruko.

"Ohh... Dia berbeda itu saja" jawab kakashi seakan tidak mau kalah.

"Iya iya karena Rin-nee kan pacarmu kan nii-san?" Naruko mengalah

"Hn" Jawab kakashi

Perjalanan pulang yang tenang tanpa ada pembicaraan sama sekali, dan tak lama kemudian mereka pun sampai didepan rumah utama keluarga namikaze, kakashi pun memasukan mobil sportnya kedalam garasi.

SKIP TIME

.  
.

"Naruko-sama anda dipanggil oleh kushina-sama dan minato-sama untuk makan malam" panggil salah satu pelayan dirumah itu

"ahh iya aku akan segera turun!" Jawab naruko

Naruko pun keluar dari dalam kamarnya dan menuju ke ruang makan.

"Naru-chan bagaimana hari pertamamu bersekolah disana?" Tanya minato

"Disana sangat menyenangkan, dan semua muridnya ramah kepadaku." Jawab naruko

"Apa ada temanmu yang bermaga Uchiha?" tanya kakashi dengan nada serius

"Iya satu orang dia bernama Uchiha Sasuke atau aku menyebutnya siluman pantat ayam, kenapa nii-san?" Tanya balik naruko

"Tidak, tidak ada apa apa kalau tidak salah dia adik dari uchiha itachi dan anak dari pemimpin Uchiha corp Uchiha fugaku" jelas kakashi

"Ya kau benar sekali kakashi, sasuke adalah anak dari sahabat baikku dattebane~!" kushina pun tak ingin diam

"Sudah sudah mengobrolnya nanti saja sekarang kita lanjutkan makan malam kita" ucap minato yang sedari tadi diam

Dan makan malam yang tenang dikeluarga Namikaze pun selesai. Setelah makan naruko langsung naik kelantai dua dan memasuki kamarnya diikuti dengan kakashi yang kamarnya bersebelahan dengan naruko. Ke esokan harinya naruko yang telah siap berangkat ke sekolah menunggu kakashi dan minato untuk masuk kedalam mobil.

"kakashi-nii Tou-chan! Cepat nanti aku terlambat dattebayo!" Ucap naruko sambil berteriak

"Iyaa tunggu sebentar naru-chan!" Jawab minato sambil berlari ke arah anak perempuannya itu.

"minato-sama bukan kah anda mempunyai rapat dengan Uchiha corp?" ucap salah satu pelayan

"ahh iya aku lupa! Maaf naru-chan aku tidak bisa mengantarmu kamu berangkat bersama kakashi saja ya!" ucap minato

"Ayo naruko" ajak kakashi

"huuft, padahal aku sangat ingin tou-chan yang mengantarku tapi tak apa lah ayo kakashi-nii" Naruko pun menerima ajakan kakashi dan memasuki mobil sport kakashi.

"Tou-chan kaa-chan / Minato-sama kushina-sama ittekimasu!"

"Ha'i itterashai Naru-chan kakashi!"

Dan setelah itu mobil sport kakashi pun melaju cepat ke arah sekolah naruko tak berapa lama mereka berdua pun sampai disekolah naruko dan naruko berpamitan dengan kakashi dan langsung menuju ruang kelasnya.

"Ohayo minna!" sapa naruko

"Ohayo naruko-chan" balas mereka

"Hey naruko-chan ! kamu tadi berangkat dengan siapa? Dia sangat tampan" tanya ino

"Ohh dia kakak angkatku namanya Hatake kakashi-nii" jawab naruko

"kyaa kakashi-senpai dia sangat tampan! Dan kamu sangat beruntung mempunyai kakak setampan dia dan duduk disebelah sasuke-kun!" teriak ino

'huuh apanya yang beruntung mereka berdua itu menyebalkan!' batin naruko

"**TEEEETT" **bel sekolah pun berbunyi dan para siswa duduk dibangkunya masing masing.

"Ohayo!" sapa kurenai yang disana sebagai guru kesenian

"Ohayo gozaimasu kurenai-sensei!" balas semua murid

"aku dengar dikelas ini ada siswa baru? Siapa kah dia?" tanya kurenai sambil menaruh buku bukunya diatas meja guru

"Saya kurenai-sensei" jawab naruko sambil berdiri dan mengangkat satu tangannya ke atas

"Perkenalkan dirimu" kurenai memerintahkan naruko untuk memperkenalkan dirinya. Setelah perkenalan singkat antar naruko dan kurenai kelas dimulai.

"Naruko! Coba kamu menggambar seseorang atau sesuatu yang menurut kamu spesial" perintah kurenai, naruko pun mengangguk dan menggambarkan 'seseorang'.

"Sudah sensei" ucap naruko

"waahhhh! Itu sangat bagus untuk pemula!" jawab anak murid yang ada disana kecuali sasuke yang hanya ber 'Hn' ria

"bagus sekali, sepertinya kalian mempunyai saingan yang baru" puji kurenai sambil tersenyum

"hehehe" naruko tersipu malu saat dipuji oleh kurenai *ini mah emang pengennya dipuji -,-)

"sepertinya aku pernah melihat orang yang kamu gambar naruko tapi dimana ya...?" bisik sakura naruko hanya tersenyum dan duduk pada bangkunya

SKIP TIME  
.

.

.

.

-Tiga bulan kemudian-

"Ohayo minna!" sapa iruka kepada murid muridnya

"Ohayo gozaimasu iruka-sensei!" balas murid murid tak kalah bersemangat

"Karena senin besok kalian ujian semester kalian akan ku beri tugas untuk menambah nilai nilai kalian! Kalian akan meminjam buku diperpustakaan untuk merangkum sejarah berdirinya kota Konoha maupun sejarah tentang negara Jepang! Dikumpulkan saat pertemuan kita nanti!" perintah iruka, semua murid pun menjadi ribut karena itu akan menjadi rangkuman yang sangat panjang dan melelahkan. Naruko hanya menghela nafas dan menengok ke arah sasuke yang juga menghela nafas

"Sasuke hmm kamu mau gak keperputakaan bersama ku? Aku belum pernah keperpustakaan jadi aku tidak tau dimana itu" ajak naruko, sasuke hanya bisa bersweatdrop karena naruko sudah sekolah disini tiga bulan bagaimana bisa ia tidak tau dimana letak perpustakaan sekolah ini. Karena terpaksa ia pun menganggukan kepalanya.

"Benarkah?!" "Hn"

"Asyikk!" "Hn, kau sangat bahagia sekali? Apa kau tidak pernah keperpustakaan bersama temanmu saat kau disekolah dasar?" tanya sasuke heran melihat tingkah naruko yang sangat bahagia

"hmm aku membenci tempat yang disebut perpustakaan saat aku disekolah dasar hanya disini aku ingin keperpustakaan" jelas naruko

"Hn.." jawab sasuke

SKIP TIME

Saat bel pulang sekolah sasuke maupun naruko langsung pergi ke perpustakaan untuk mencari buku yang akan dirangkum. Sasuke baru pertama kali berjalan berdua dengan seorang gadis, walau pun ia terkenal akan ketampanannya. Ia tidak pernah dekat dengan satu perempuan disekolah ini dia hanya dekat dengan naruko yang sekaligus teman sebangkunya.

"Hn, kita sudah sampai" ucap sasuke sembari masuk ke perpustakaan naruko hanya berkagum - kagum ria karena buku buku yang sangat banyak diperpustakaan ini

"disini tempat buku sejarah berada aku akan mencari disebelah sana dan kau disebelah sini" ucap sasuke lalu meninggalkan naruko sendirian disana.

'hmm buku yang mana ya? Hmm... eh apa itu? Buku yang unik! Aku akan meminjam buku ini ahh~!' naruko membatin sendiri lalu mengambil buku unik itu.

"sejarah dan segel segel jutsu?" gumam naruko, ia pun membuka buku tersebut akan tetapi handphonenya bergetar dan kakashi lah yang menelponnya.

"haloo..? kakashi-nii? Ya aku akan segera keluar aku sedang diperpustakaan jadi tunggu sebentar ya!" naruko memutuskan komunikasinya dengan kakashi ia pun meminjam dua buku yang lumayan tebal itu lalu berpamitan dengan sasuke dan pergi keluar dari perpustakaan tersebut. Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam dan kembali mencari bukunya.  
didepan gerbang naruko bertemu dengan kakashi dan memasuki mobil sportnya, perjalanan yang hening terjadi hingga sampai lah mereka dirumah utama Namikaze family.

"Tadaima!" ucap naruko tetapi hanya pelayan pelayannya yang menjawab naruko. Naruko pun langsung memasuki kamarnya ia sudah terbiasa jika tidak ada ayah dan ibunya dirumah

"hmm sebaiknya aku membaca buku tadi! Tapi mandi dulu aja deh abis itu baru baca.." gumam naruko pada dirinya sendiri ia pun langsung masuk kedalam kamar mandi 15 menit kemudian ia langsung mendekati buku tersebut ia membacanya dengan serius sampai sampai ia tidak menyadari kalau kakashi sudah berada didalam kamarnya.

"Oi! Naru-chan!" ucap kakashi kesal naruko hanya tertegun dan melirik ke arah kakak angkatnya itu

"ahh kakashi-nii? Kapan masuk?" jawab naruko yang baru merasakan kehadiran kakashi

"hn, apa aku tidak mempunyai hawa manusia sampai sampai kamu tidak menyadarinya?" kakashi pun kesal naruko hanya tertawa garing

"hn, naruko apa yang sedang kamu baca?" tanya kakashi

"hmm sejarah dan jutsu jutsu konoha jika diliat dari tahun dan tanggal yang ada dibuku ini sepertinya ini buku sejak zaman ninja, apa dulu konoha tempat ninja ninja berasal?" tanya naruko pada kakashi

"hmm entah? Mungkin? Eh tunggu naruko! Apa itu!" naruko melihat kakashi dengan tatapan heran.

"hmm ini? Jikukan ninjutsu? Jika kau menaruhkan darahmu ke atas segel mantra ini kau... uhh ini sudah sangat tua dibagiang bawah sini sudah tidak dapat dibaca" keluh naruko

'jikukan ninjutsu? Jutsu demensi ruang dan waktu? Apa ini yang dimaksud oleh tou-chan?' batin kakashi

"Naruko lebih baik jangan menaruh darahmu ke atas segel mantra itu aku takut sesuatu terjadi padamu" larang kakashi lalu keluar dari kamar naruko. Naruko hanya terheran – heran dengan tingkah kakaknya itu dan melanjutkan membaca buku tersebut.  
Ke esokan harinya ia terbangun akibat mimpi buruk yang menghantuinya mimpi yang sangat menyeramkan

FLASH BACK ON

"dimana ini?" ucap naruko entah pada siapa

TOLOOONGG! ARGHH TOLONG KAMI!

ARGHHH JANGAN SAKITI KAMI!

TOLONG!

"apa yang terjadi disini? Kenapa mereka semua dibunuh?!" Naruko yang kaget melihat peristiwa didepannya pun langsung berlari dengan kencang ke tengah desa tersebut. "Kalian harus tau apa itu rasa sakit." Saat mendengar suara seseorang dari kejauhan naruko menengok ke asal suara tersebut dia melihat sosok laki laki berambut orange dengan mengenakan jubah hitam dengan lambang awan merah sedang melayang ke atas dan menyebutkan sesuatu. Tiba – tiba ada sesuatu yang meratakan desa ini dengan tanah darah berceceran dimana mana dan mayat berjatuhan naruko yang melihat itu sangat kaget tiba tiba orang berambut orange itu mendekati dan menusuknya dengan tongkat besi berwarna hitam.

FLASH BACK OFF

"Huuh mimpi yang sangat sangat menyeramkan" naruko yang sudah tersadar langsung masuk kedalam kamar mandi untuk melakukan ritualnya dan menjalankan aktivitas dihari liburnya.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Yo senpai-san gimana fanfic pertamaku? Ancur ya? Hehe namanya juga masih pertama :v saran dan kritikan bisa senpai senpai berikan padakuh! Malah berharap dikasih saran ^-^ jadi please review senpai-san dan memberikan ide ide yang menarik untuk dimasukan dalam fanfiction ini.

Sampai bertemu dichapter dua! '_kalau ada :v'_

Page: 9

Words: 2.193

_.  
_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Sekian terima kasih :3


	2. Chapter 2

Yo minna-san yang berbahagia :v bertemu lagi dengan saya author yang masih newbie, masih anget, dan masih polos #PLAK ne ne gimana chapter 1 nya? Menarik? yosh gk mau berlama lama Chapter 2 **START.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Atarashi Sekai  
(New Wolrd)  
Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto-sensei  
Fanfict : is Mine!  
Warning :Typo,GJ :v , gk baku, acak adul, imajinasi yang berlebihan :v  
Sumary : "Pada zaman modern lahir anak bernama naruko, ia menemukan buku berisi sejarah konoha dan jutsu jutsu zaman ninja. Tidak sengaja ia menaruhkan darahnya dalam segel mantra dan memasuki dunia ninja. Mampukah Naruko kembali ke masanya?"

Just Read, Don't like don't Read

|

|

|

|

|  
|

Chapter 2 : THE BLACK HOLE MAKE A NEW STORY

START

V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V

"Huuh mimpi yang sangat sangat menyeramkan" naruko yang sudah tersadar langsung masuk kedalam kamar mandi untuk melakukan ritualnya dan menjalankan aktivitas dihari liburnya.

SKIP TIME

.

.

.

Naruko datang kesekolahnya dengan penuh semangat karena ia ingin melihat nilai – nilai ujiannya dan siapa yang mendapat peringkat 1 – 10 disekolahnya, naruko mendekati papan pengumuman disana sudah sangat ramai meski masih pagi. Banyak yang bergembira karena mendapat nilai – nilai bagus, jantung naruko mulai berdetak kencang, saat ia lihat nilainya berada paling atas ia pun bersorak gembira. Saat ia melihat siapa yang mendapat peringkat setelahnya tertera nama:

Namikaze Naruko

Uchiha Sasuke

Nara Shikamaru

Haruno Sakura

Hyuuga Hinata

Hyuuga Neji

Yamanaka Ino

Ia berhenti sesaat, ia berhenti pada nama Uchiha sasuke lalu ia tersenyum tipis karena dapat mengalahkan pantat ayam itu tetapi senyumnya hilang saat Sasuke menatapnya tajam dan memberikan pandangan kebencian. Naruko yang melihat itu kaget dan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada kelasnya dan memasuki kelasnya.

'Tatapan itu sama seperti tatapan yang ada dimimpiku' batin naruko saat mengingat mimpi seramnya semalam dan menghiraukannya.

"OHAYO MINNA!" Teriak Naruko

"Ohayo Naruko-chan" balas teman teman yang ada didalam kelasnya

"Naruko Omedeto! Kamu jadi peringkat satu dan mengalahkan pantat ayam itu!" ucapan selamat dari Kiba

"Arigatou Kiba-kun" ucap Naruko sambil menunjukan senyum lima jarinya itu.  
tak lama setelah itu Iruka yang sekaligus walikelas VII.1 masuk dan tersenyum tulus kepada murid muridnya yang telah berhasil menempatkan dirinya diperingkat tertinggi antar kelas 7.

"Ohayo minna!" salam Iruka

"Ohayo Iruka-sensei!" balas murid murid yang ada disana

"Selamat pada kalian semua dan selamat pada Naruko-chan yang berhasil meraih peringkat pertama! Dan sebagai ucapan selamat dari ku kalian yang mendapat peringkat maju kedepan sensei akan memberikan hadiah kepada kalian!" Perintah Iruka. Naruko dengan semangat maju kedepan Iruka memberikan hadiahnya pada Naruko dan teman teman yang lain setelah serah terima dan pujian yang diberikan dari iruka mereka diliburkan selama musim panas.

**/ Author note : libur musim panas berapa hari ya? :v authornya gk tau nih kalau tau review ya!/**

SKIP TIME

Dikamar Naruko masih menatap segel jikukan ninjutsu itu. Kakashi yang melihat Naruko langsung memasuki kamar Naruko tanpa izin.

"Naruko-chan kamu penasaran? Coba saja taruh darah mu diatas kertas mantra itu." Saran Kakashi, Kakashi juga penasaran apa yang akan terjadi bila diberi darah diatasnya.

"Baiklah" jawab Naruko lalu mengambil peniti dan menusukan ibu jarinya hingga keluar dara lalu mengoleskannya pada gulungan mantra tersebut.

"Tidak terjadi sesu-HUWAAAAHH!" ucapan Naruko terpotong saat segel mantra itu mulai bergerak ke seluruh ruangan Kakashi pun kaget saat melihatnya.

"UWAAH KAKASHI-NII! INI MEMBUAT LUBANG HITAM YANG BESAR!" teriak Naruko saat ada lubang hitam Kakashi mencoba untuk mendekatinya,Naruko yang penasaran masuk lebih dulu kedalam lubang hitam tersebut. Kakahi yang takut tidak akan dapat pulang dengan cepat langsung menuliskan surat kepada Minato dan Kushina lalu ikut memasuki lubang hitam tersebut dan menghilang bersama buku tersebut.

.

.

.

.

Ditengah hutan Naruko yang tersadar dari pingsannya langsung bangun dan melihat Kakashi yang masih dalam keadaan pingsan. Ia pun beranjak ke arah Kakashi dan memukul ke dua pipinya agar sadar. Setelah beberapa menit Kakashi pun tersadar dan dia sedikit terkejut dengat tempat yang asing menurutnya.

"Naruko-chan kita dimana?" tanya Kakashi

"Aku juga tidak tahu Kakashi-nii" jawab Naruko lirih "Maaf kan aku karena aku Kakashi-nii jadi ikut ikutan masuk kesini" Naruko meminta maaf kepada kakashi

"Tidak apa – apa memang tugas seorang kakak untuk menolong adiknya, lagi pula tak semuanya salah mu aku juga salah karena menyarankan mu untuk meneteskan darah ada segel itu" ucap Kakashi sambil menunjukan senyum tulusnya yang memfesona :v Naruko pun berblushing ria.

"Hei apa kamu sakit? Wajah mu sangat merah!" ucap Kakashi sambil memegang kening Naruko

"Ehh uh uum ti-tidak! Aku tak apa" ucap Naruko.Kakashi hanya menyeringai dengan penuh kemenangan akan tetapi seringaiannya menghilang saat melihat seseorang berambut blonde jabrik yang ada didepannya dan Naruko.

"Ahh ini dia buku yang kutulis ta- Hei kalian siapa?!" tanya pemuda itu "Seharusnya kami yang berbicara seperti itu" mereka berdua bersweatdrop ria

"Tou-chan?! / Minato-sama?!" ucap naruko dan kakashi yang terkejut melihat orang didepannya mirip sekali dengan Minato yang mereka lihat sehari hari. *Tapi telat kagetnya :v

"Hei aku bukan tou-san mu, aku tidak kenal dengan kalian berdua dan dari mana kalian tahu namaku? Apa kalian keluar dari segel jikukan yang kutulis ini? Tapi itu tidak mungkin karena aku baru menyelesaikannya 50%. Boleh aku mengetahui nama kalian?"ucap pemuda itu

"Namaku Namikaze Naruko dan ini Hatake Namikaze Kakashi kami tidak sengaja menaruh darah kami pada segel itu. Kami masuk kedalam lubang hitam yang ditimbulkan oleh segel itu lalu kami berdua terlempar kesini" jelas Naruko. Kakashi hanya mengangguk membenarkan ucapan Naruko.

"Oohh berarti kalian dari masa depan atau dimensi lain! Perkenalkan namaku Namikaze Minato atau bisa disebut juga Yondaime hokage aku mempunyai anak bernama Namikaze Naruto dan mempunyai murid Hatake kakashi" ucap minato. Naruko hanya mengangguk

"Kakashi-nii kita terjebak dimasa lalu atau dimensi dimana buku itu ditulis! Bagaimana cara kita kembali bila buku itu baru ditulis!" bisik Naruko yang masih dapat didengar oleh Minato.

"Tenang saja kalian bisa tinggal dengan aku, anaku, dan muridku selama aku menulis buku itu dan menyelesaikan jutsu tersebut" tenang Minato

"Arigatou, Minato-san orang yang baik" ucap Kakashi

"Ayo pegang tanganku aku akan menggunakan Hiraishin no Jutsu untuk memindahkan kalian berdua" Kakashi menerima tangan Minato dan tiba tiba mereka bertiga sudah berada didepan rumah yang lumayan besar.

"Selamat datang dirumahku, ayo masuk jangan sungkan sungkan anggap saja rumah sendiri" sambut Minato sambil memasuki rumahnya.

"Tadaima Naru-kun" ucap Minato sembari memasuki rumahnya

"Tou-chan okaeri!" jawab seseorang dari dalam rumah tersebut

"Tou-chan siapa mereka? Dan kenapa yang berambut putih ini seperti Kakashi-sensei?" tanya beruntun yang diajukan oleh anak laki laki kira kira usianya 12 tahunan berambut blode bermata blue saphire dan mempunyai tiga kumis yang melintang dipipinya yang jika dilihat lagi mirip seperti Naruko.

"Ini orang orang yang berasal dari Jutsu jikukan ninjutsu yang baru kutulis! Naru-kun perkenalkan dirimu pada mereka" perintah minato

"Aku Namikaze Naruto senang bisa bertemu dengan kalian berdua anoo-"Kakashi, Hatake Namikaze Kakashi" "Naruko, Namikaze Naruko" potong Kakashi dan Naruko

"Kakashi? Kaka-sensei?! Kok jadi kecil lagi dattebayo?!" teriak Naruto

"Sudah tou-san bilang dia keluar dari jikukan ninjutsu yang kubuat Naru-kun" mereka berempat hanya bersweat drop ria

"Ohhh" hanya itu yang diucap Naruto

"Ano saa tou- iie maksudku Minato-san bagaimana kami dapat kembali?" Tanya naruko

"Mugkin saat aku menyelesaikan fuin untuk jikukan ninjutsu ini"Jawab minato

"NANI?! Apa itu masih lama? Apa masih lama dattebayo?!" ucap Naruko

"Hee dattebayo? Apa disana kamu mempunyai kaa-san bernama Uzumaki Kushina?"tanya Minato saat mendengar kata "DATTEBAYO" yang keluar dari mulut Naruko

"Uhm dia ibuku, ibu yang sangat kuat dan memasak masakan yang sangat enak!" jawab Naruko

"Kamu beruntung" ucap Naruto lirih

"Eh? memang Kushina-san disini kenapa?" tanya Kakashi

"Dia mengorbankan dirinya demi menyegel kyuubi dalam tubuh Naruto." jelas Minato

"Ohh, kyuubi itu apa?" tanya Naruko polos

Mereka berdua bersweatdrop ria "Kyuubi itu bijuu atau monster berbentuk rubah yang mempunyai cakra yang tak terbatas" jelas minato

Kali ini kakashi yang bertanya "Aku pernah dengar kata cakra tapi tidak tahu, apa itu cakra?" tanya Kakashi

"Cakra adalah sumber kekuatan dalam dirimu"jelas Minato

Mereka berdua hanya berohh ria dan memasuki rumah Minato. Dirumah Minato, Naruko melihat - lihat benda yang ada disana, ia tertarik dengan lukisan wanita dewasa sekitar 25 tahun berambut merah bermata violet sedang tersenyum, sangat cantik. menurut Naruko dan ia mengenali wanita itu.

"Naruko-chan dari tadi kamu memandangi lukisan itu terus kenapa? " tanya Minato yang menatap heran ke arah Naruko

"Ia seperti ibuku Namikaze Uzumaki Kushina..." jawabnya lirih. Walau baru beberapa saat ia meninggalkan rumahnya ia sudah merindukan ibunya

"Kamu benar, lukisan itu adalah lukisan yang kubuat saat melihat Kushina tersenyum dan sekaligus untuk ulang tahunnya yang ke 26 tahun"jawab Minato

"Waahh, cantik sekali apakah itu Kushina-san?" tanya Kakashi

"Ya"jawab Minato singkat. Naruko yang melihat Minato terlihat sedih ia pun mengalihkan perhatian ke arah Naruto yang baru selesai mandi

"Naruto apa kamu mau mengajaku berkeliling? Aku ingin melihat – lihat sekitar." Ucap Naruko

"Ayo, aku juga ingin membeli sesuatu. Kakashi-san mau ikut?" jawab Naruto

"Hmmm, ayo aku ikut" jawab Kakashi

"Tou-chan kami pergi dulu" ucap Naruto

"Ya, pulang lah saat makan malam." Balas Minato

"Ha'i!, ayo Naruko-chan, Kakashi-san" ajak Naruto

Mereka bertiga pergi mengelilingi konoha. Setelah puas Naruto mengajak Kakashi dan Naruko ke tempat kesukaannya, Yaitu Ichiraku ramen. Setelah itu Naruto mengajak dua orang tersebut ketaman untuk dikenalkan kepada teman temannya.

"OI! Aku membawa dua teman baru dattebayo!" teriak naruto sambil memegang tangan Kakashi dan Naruko

"Naruto, siapa mereka?" tanya kiba

"Ayo, perkenalkan diri kalian" ucap Naruto

"Namikaze Uzumaki Naruko" "Hatake Namikaze Kakashi"

"Aku Inuzuka Kiba" ucap anak laki laki berambut coklat bertato segitiga merah itu

"Aburame Shino" Ucap anak laki laki berkacamata hitam

"Hyuuga Hinata, salam kenal Naruko-chan dan Kakashi-san" Ucap Anak perempuan berambut indigo pendek dan bermata lavender

"Salam kenal juga Hinata-chan!" balas Naruko

"Yang lainnya kemana?" Tanya Naruto

"Sasuke sedang tertidur diatas sana" ucap Kiba sambil menunjuk pohon dimana Sasuke tidurr

"Lalu Ino-chan, Shikamaru-kun, dan Chouji-kun sedang membeli ma-makanan mungkin se-sebentar lagi me-mereka sampai" ucap Hinata

"Dan Sakura entah kemana." ucap Shino singkat

"Heee, Naruto ternyata sudah kamu rencanakan ya?" Tanya Naruko

"Tentu saja dattebayo!" ucap Naruto sambil memamerkan senyum lima jari yang tampan menurut hinata

"Heyy! Hinata-chan kamu baik baik saja? Wajah mu semerah tomat!" ucap Naruko khawatir

"Ak-aku tidak ap-apa apa kok Naruko-chan" balas Hinata.

"Hee, benarkah?" Tanya Naruko dengan nada menggoda.

"Naruko jangan begitu Hinata-chan adalah pacarku!" bela Naruto

"Hey lihat! Saat kamu bilang dia pacarmu mukanya makin memerah!" ucap Kakashi

"Naruto kamu baru berumur 12 tahun mana boleh pacaran!" ucap Naruko membela diri

BRUK!

"Hinata-chan! / Hinata!"

"Pingsan lagikan! Bawa dia dibawah pohon itu!" ucap kiba sembari membantu mengangkat hinata

"Eeng? Ada apa ribut ribut?" Sasuke yang bangun dari tidurnya langsung menghampiri Naruto,Naruko, dan Kakashi. "Naruto, siapa mereka?" Tanya Sasuke

"Naruko dan Kakashi" balas Naruto

"Yoroshiku Sasuke" balas Naruko

"Hn" balas sasuke

'Cihh! Gk disekolah gk disini aku selalu bertemu dengan orang ini' Naruko membatin kesal

'Dia cantik' batin Sasuke

SKIP TIME

Setelah asyik mengobrol dan bermain bersama teman temannya Naruto, Naruko, dan Kakashi kembali ke rumah Minato untuk makan malam.

"Tadaima tou-chan!" ucap Naruto saat memasuki rumahnya bersama Naruko dan Kakashi

"Okaeri Naru-kun, Naru-chan, dan Kakashi-kun" balas Minato dari arah dapur, walau ia juga seorang Hokage tapi ia tidak pernah melupakan keluarganya yang setia menunggu kedatangannya. Ia selalu memasakan Naruto agar dia tidak terlalu sering makan ramen, tetapi jika ada rapat penting biasanya Kakashi lah yang akan memasak untuk Naruto.

"Kakashi-kun? Sensei tidak pernah memanggilku begitu" Jawab pemuda berambut perak yang memakai Protector head band dimiringkan dan memakai masker hanya melihatkan satu matanya yang baru keluar dari kamarnya.

"Aku memanggil Kakashi ini dengan penambahan suffix –kun dan memanggilmu tetap Kakashi agar tidak bingung, tetapi nanti… ah bagaimana juga Kakashi-kun ganti nama saja ?" Tanya Minato yang bingung untuk memanggil Kakashi muridnya dan Kakashi aniki Naruko

"Tidak, panggil saja aku dengan suffix-kun dan dia dengan biasa saat Minato-san memanggilnya" jawab Kakashi

"Kenapa kamu tidak ingin menggantinya?" Tanya 'Kakashi'

"Karena itu nama yang diberikan almarhum ibuku" jawab Kakashi singkat

**/ NOTE / : Kakashi sensei menggunakan kutip pada namanya 'Kakashi' dan Kakashi anikinya Naruko tidak, agar tidak membingungkan dan minato memanggil Kakashi anikinya Naruko dengan suffix-kun "Kakashi-kun" sedangkan Kakashi sensei tidak.**

"Ohhh" jawab 'Kakashi'

"Nahh kalian mandi dulu nanti makan malam bersama Naruko bisa tidur dikamar sebelah kakashi dan kakashi-kun, sedangkan Kakashi-kun tidur bersama Kakashi" Jelas Minato

"Lalu untuk baju kami?" Tanya Naruko

"Kamu dapat menggunakan pakaian kushina saat dia seumur mu dan Kakashi-kun menggunakan pakaian Kakashi" balas Minato, Naruko dan Kakashi hanya mengangguk

SKIP TIME

Keesokan harinya Naruko terbangun dari tidurnya langsung menuju kamar mandi untuk melakukan ritualnya setelah 15 menit kemudian dia keluar dari kamarnya menuju ruang makan disana sudah ada Minato, Kakashi, dan Kakashi-nii. Naruko langsung duduk disebelah anikinya.

"Ohayo" ucap Naruko

"Ohayo Naru-chan" / "Ohayo Naruko" balas mereka bertiga.

"Ohh iya aku lupa bilang kemarin kepada mu Naru-chan, hari ini kamu masuk ke akademi walau tinggal 3 bulan lagi untuk ujian kelulusan ninja tapi aku yakin kamu bisa mempelajari apa yang diajarkan untuk menjadi seorang ninja dan untuk Kakashi-kun, Kakashi akan menjadi gurumu, dan untuk ninjutsu mungkin Kakashi akan membantu." Ucap Minato

"Heee? Aku masuk akademi ninja?!" ucap Naruko tak percaya.

"Iya nanti kamu berangkat bersama Naru-kun dan Sasuke-kun" balas Minato yang sedang menyajikan makanan diatas meja

"Yey! Aku akan menjadi ninja! Ninja dattebayo!" ucap Naruko bersemangat

"Aku tidak akan kalah dari Naruto! Dan aku tidak akan kalah dari Kakashi-nii!" lanjut Naruko

"Sudah sudah ayo kita makan, eh tunggu ngomong ngomong aku dari tadi tidak melihat Naru-kun? Apa dia belum bangun?" Tanya Minato

"Sepertinya belum" jawab ke tiganya

"Huft.. kebiasaan" ucap Minato, Minato pun membangunkan Naruto untuk sarapan dengan cara yang sangat MENYENANGKAN.

Setelah selesai sarapan Naruto pun langsung bergegas mandi, Minato juga bergegas ke kantor Hokage, 'Kakashi' memulai pengajarannya terhadap Kakashi, dan Naruko bersiap – siap ke akademi ninja. Setelah 15 menit Naruto dan Naruko berangkat ke akademi. Dijalan mereka berdua bertemu dengan Sasuke.

"Ohayo teme" / "Ohayo Sasuke" sapa Naruko dan Naruto

"Ohayo dobe Naruko." Balas sasuke

"Jadi Naruko langsung masuk ke akademi? Bukannya tiga bulan lagi diadakan ujian kelulusan ya dobe?" Lanjut Sasuke

"Kata tou-chan tidak apa apa." Jawab Naruto

"Nee Sasuke Naruto tolong bantuannya ya" ucap Naruko

"Ya" balas mereka berdua

"Nanti Naruko duduk ditengah tengah antara aku dan teme nee ?" ucap Naruto

"Hn" balas Sasuke singkat

SKIP TIME

"Ohayo minna!" ucap Iruka yang menjadi wali kelas bagi kelas Naruto.

"OHAYO GOZAIMASU" balas murid yang ada dikelas itu.

"Informasi dari Yondaime-sama sepertinya ada murid baru? Siapa kah dia?" Tanya Iruka

"Saya!" jawab Naruko sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya

"Silahkan maju dan perkenalkan dirimu" perintah Iruka

"Ha'i!" Naruko berdiri dari tempat duduknya disebelah Sasuke dan menuju ke depan.

"Yosh, Watashi wa Namikaze Naruko desu, yang kusuka sesuatu yang manis, yang tidak kusuka adalah tomat,orang yang bersikap dingin,dan sesuatu yang menjijikan, cita citaku ingin menjadi Kunoichi yang hebat-Ttebayo! Mohon bantuannya minna!" Naruko yang sudah memperkenalkan dirinya langsung menuju bangkunya dan setelah itu pelajaran dimulai.

SKIP TIME

Setelah pulang Naruto langsung menghilang, Sasuke berasumsi dia langsung ke ichiraku ramen Naruko hanya tertawa mendengarnya dan tiba tiba

"Naruko" panggil Sasuke

"Ya?" jawabnya

"Mau berlatih bersama?" pinta Sasuke dengan sedikit rona merah dipipinya

"Baiklah! Tapi nanti aku pulang bagaimana? Aku belum tau kemana arahnya dan aku belum bias apa apa." ucap Naruko

"Aku yang akan mengantarmu pulang dan ya mungkin aku akan mengajarimu semua yang ku tahu." jawab Sasuke

"Baiklah"

Sasuke yang baru pertama kalinya meminta kepada orang lain hanya diam dan Naruko pun diam perjalanan mereka berdua ke Uchiha Ground senyap sama sekali tidak ada percakapan setelah lima menit mereka sampai.

"Waahh lapangan rumput yang luas! Dan ada danaunya! Tepat yang bagus untuk berlatih nee Sasuke?" ucap Naruko yang kagum akan pemandangan didepannya. Sasuke hanya tertawa kecil dan mengangguk latihan mereka berdua pun dimulai sampai sore, ralat latihan Naruko. Sasuke yang menjadi guru bagi Naruko yang sama sekali belum diajarkan teknik ninja, walau begitu Sasuke menikmati waktu waktunya bersama Naruko.

"Sasuke ayo pulang!" panggil pemuda berambut hitam diikat longgar dan mempunyai garis yang melintang didekat kedua matanya.

"Sasuke siapa dia?" Tanya Naruko bingung

"Oh Naruko ini aniki ku Itachi-nii!" jawabnya

"Hee, Sasuke sudah mempunyai pacar kah? Wah cantik sekali siapa namamu gadis kecil?" ucap Itachi

"Aku Namikaze Naruko, Itachi-san yoroshiku" ucap Naruko sambil membukukan badannya

"Aku Uchiha Itachi, nee Sasuke kaa-san sudah memanggilmu untuk makan malam dan kamu boleh membawa pacarmu ini" ucap Itachi dengan nada yang ia buat

BLUSH

Wajah Naruko dan Sasuke memerah. Sasuke tersadar lebih dulu disbanding Naruko yang masih berblushing ria.

"ITACHI-NII!" Teriak Sasuke

"Anoo aku harus izin dulu ke anikiku sebelumnya dan aku juga harus izin ke Minato-san dulu" ucap Naruko

"Tenang aku yang akan mengantarmu pulang dengan shusinku ke Minato-sama dan Sasuke pulang lah duluan" ucap Itachi

"Itu tidak adil" balas Sasuke

"Hei memang kamu bisa menggunakan Shusin jutsu hmm?" Tanya Itachi

"Huuuh baiklah baiklah aku pulang" ucap Sasuke dengan sedikit rasa kecewa

"Ayo Naruko pengang tanganku" perintah Itachi

"Ha'I"

WUSHH

"Kita sudah sampai" ucap Itachi

"Baiklah aku izin dulu ya Itachi-san masuklah" ajak Naruko

"Hn"

"Tadaima!"

"Okaeri Naru-chan, eh Itachi-kun ada apa?" Tanya Minato

"Anoo nee Minato-san bolehkah aku makan malam dengan keluarga Uchiha? Sasuke dan Itachi-san yang mengundangku" mohon Naruko

"Hmm baiklah kamu boleh tapi mandi dulu oke? Kamu sudah bau asam tuh" ucap Minato sambil menutup hindungnya

"Huuh? Baiklah Itachi-san tunggu sebentar ya aku akan segera kembali!" ucapnya sambil berlari kea rah kamarnya

"Hn" "Ayo Itachi-kun duduk aku akan membuatkan mu teh selagi kamu menunggu Naru-chan selesai mandi" ajak Minato

"Hn, Baiklah"

Setelah 15 menit Naruko keluar dari kamarnya mengenakan baju kaos berwarna merah dan celana pendek sepaha rambutnya dikuncir dua dan menambahkan penjepit rambut milik kushina untuk poninya.

'Cantik sekali' batin Itachi saat melihat Naruko yang baru saja keluar dari kamar dan menghampirinya

"Ayo, Itachi-san aku tidak ingin keluargamu menunggu" ucap Naruko

"Ah iya, ayo Naruko pegang tanganku" ucap Itachi dengan sedikit nada gugup didalamnya

"Ha'I, Minato-san aku pergi dulu!"

"Ahh ya, Naru-chan jangan nakal dan ikuti perintah Itachi-kun" balas Minato dari dapur

"Ya"

WUSH

Mereka sudah berada didepan rumah tradisional jepang dengan lambang kipas khas uchiha ditemboknya.

"Naruko, selamat datang dirumah kami" sambut Itachi lalu mengajak Naruko memasuki rumah tersebut, saat masuk kedalamnya Naruko melihat wanita cantik yang wajahnya mirip dengan Sasuke dia berasumsi bahwa itu ibu dari Sasuke dan Itachi. Wanita itu mengdatangi Itachi dan Naruko.

"Itachi-kun dia kah yang dimaksud Sasuke-kun?" tanyanya lembut

"Iya kaa-chan dia Naruko" balas Itachi

"Kyaa! Kawaii nee!" ucap Wanita itu sambil mencubit kedua pipi Naruko

"Ittai, aww kumohon hentikan" ucap Naruko sambil memegangi kedua pipinya

"Eh? Haha gomen gomen nee Naru-chan habis wajahmu sangat sangat imut. Oh iya aku Ibu dari Sasuke dan Itachi namaku Uchiha Mikoto yoroshiku nee Naru-chan." Ucap Mikoto sambil memperkenalkan diri

"Yoroshiku Mikoto-baa" ucap Naruko sambil menunjukan senyum termanisnya

"Nee, ayo masuk kita makan bersama !" ajak Mikoto sambil menarik tangan Naruko dan Itachi.

"Yo Naruko!" sapa Sasuke dan menyuruhnya untuk duduk disebelah Sasuke

"Ahh Sasuke" Sasuke langsung menarik tangan Naruko agar dia duduk disampingnya dan keluarga Sasuke yang melihat itu hanya melempar senyum misterius pada Sasuke.

"Apa?!" ucap Sasuke sambil melempar tatapan sinis kepada keluarganya

"Tidak, hanya saja kamu kan tidak pernah dekat dengan perempuan seumuranmu kan? Apa aku salah?" ucap Itachi

"Huft, nii-san tau apa? Memang nii-san pernah dekat dengan wanita? Apa Ahh Yugao-san! Itachi-nii kan sangat dekat dengannya" balas Sasuke. Itachi hanya membatu karena dia kalah telak dengan adiknya sendiri.

"Sudah jangan ada suara saat kita berkumpul untuk makan malam!" suara tegas pria yang Naruko asumsikan adalah suami dari Mikoto membuat mereka diam tak berkutik dan bersuara hingga makan malam selesai. Setelah itu Naruko memperkenalkan dirinya pada suami Mikoto yang diketahui bernama Uchiha Fugaku. Saat Naruko tengah asyik mengobrol dengan Itachi,Sasuke dan Mikoto, Minato datang untuk menjemput Naruko.

TOK TOK TOK

"Ah sebentar!" Itachi berlari untuk membukakan pintu.

KREEK

"Ahh! Minato-sama anda pasti ingin menjemput Naruko nee? Ayo masuk Naruko ada didalam." Ucap Itachi sambil menuntun Minato memasuki rumahnya

"Ahh Itachi-kun selalu sopan seperti biasa ehh? Jika Naruto atau Naruko sepertimu aku pasti akan sangat senang" ucap Minato seraya memasuki rumah temannya Fugaku

"Naru-chan ayo kita pulang!" suara Minato bergema diruang depan keluarga Uchiha

"Ha'i, Minato-san!" balas Naruko dari dalam ruang tengah

"Hee, Minato-san jya nai! Sekarang kamu boleh memanggilku Tou-san" ucap Minato sambil menunjukan senyumannya Naruko yang bingung berhenti sebentar dan berfikir *Uhh Naru-chan kamu ini Jenius jangan lama lama mikirnya!#SLAP ditampar Naruko*

"Benarkah?! Yey! Berarti aku dan Kakashi-nii punya Ayah baru! Ayah baru dattebayo!" teriak Naruko gembira Sasuke dan keluarga hanya bersweatdrop ria

"Uhum" Minato meletakan tangannya yang besar dan kuat ke atas kepala Naruko dan mengacak acak rambutnya

"Nee ayo kita pulang dan pamit dulu pada mereka Naru-chan!" ajak dan perintah Minato, Naruko hanya mengangguk dan berpamitan sekaligus berterima kasih kepada semuanya dan mereka berdua pulang ke rumah tersayangnya.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Nee domo arigatou buat Alfianto-san yang mau ngedukung imajinasi seorang siswi SMP yang masih labil :'v dan mungkin Update lagi Seminggu / 2 minggu setelah UN.  
Tunggu cerita selanjutnya!

Sampai bertemu diChapter 3 ! Hug and kiss for you all

Page: 14

Words: 3,466


	3. Chapter 3

Yo kita ketemu lagi dengan authors yang masih unyu #PLAK dan masih anget :3 Karna gk mau berlama lama dan Authors ada masalah dengan keluarga *Jadi curcol gitu :v* ayo kita mulai ceritanya. Chapter 3 START!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Atarashi Sekai  
(New Wolrd)  
Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto-sensei  
Fanfict : is Mine!  
Warning :Typo,GJ :v , gk baku, acak adul, imajinasi yang berlebihan :v, Imajinasi seorang Siswi SMP kelas 3.  
Sumary : "Pada zaman modern lahir anak bernama naruko, ia menemukan buku berisi sejarah konoha dan jutsu jutsu zaman ninja. Tidak sengaja ia menaruhkan darahnya dalam segel mantra dan memasuki dunia ninja. Mampukah Naruko kembali ke masanya?"

Just Read, Don't like don't Read

|

|

|

|

|  
|

Chapter 3 : NEW FAMILY

START

V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V

Chapter sebelumnya~

"Hee, Minato-san jya nai! Sekarang kamu boleh memanggilku Tou-san" ucap Minato sambil menunjukan senyumannya Naruko yang bingung berhenti sebentar dan berfikir *Uhh Naru-chan kamu ini Jenius jangan lama lama mikirnya!#SLAP ditampar Naruko*

"Benarkah?! Yey! Berarti aku dan Kakashi-nii punya Ayah baru! Ayah baru dattebayo!" teriak Naruko gembira Sasuke dan keluarga hanya bersweatdrop ria

"Uhum" Minato meletakan tangannya yang besar dan kuat ke atas kepala Naruko dan engacak acak rambutnya

"Nee ayo kita pulang dan pamit dulu pada mereka Naru-chan!" ajak dan perintah Minato, Naruko hanya mengangguk dan berpamitan sekaligus berterima kasih kepada semuanya dan mereka berdua pulang ke rumah tersayangnya.

*Atarashi Sekai*

"Tadaima!" teriak Minato dan Naruko bersama. Naruko maupun Minato sangat senang karena memiliki keluarga baru. Walau Naruko masih berharap untuk pulang ke masanya, tapi dia akan menikmati waktu waktu bersama keluarga.

"Okaeri Tou-san! Naruko-chan!" balas Naruto tidak kalah keras

"Hee?, kenapa wajah kalian berdua begitu senang? Apa kalian melakukan sesuatu ya?! Atau membeli sesuatu yang enak dan tidak mau berbagi-ttebayo!" Tanya Naruto bertubi tubi saat melihat wajah senang kedua orang didepannya itu. Duo Kakashi yang mendengar teriakan yang mampu menulikan telinga pun keluar dari kamar mereka dan menuju ruangan dimana ada Naruko,Naruto,dan Minato.

"Huuh ada apa ribut ribut kami mencoba untuk tidur tau!" keluh Duo Kakashi kompak.

"Nani? Kakashi-sensei dan Kakashi-nii sudah akrab? Pffffttt apa aku tidak salah lihat?" Tanya Naruko tak percaya saat melihat sekaligus mendengar apa yang diucapkan Duo Kakashi

DUAGH!

"ITTAI! ITTAI-TTEBAYO! BAKA NII-SAN! KENAPA KAU MENJITAKKU HAH?" amuk Naruko yang tak terima diberi jitakan maut Kakaknya

"Itu sama seperti ucapan 'Okaeri' untuk mu Naruko" ucap Kakashi

"Hiks…. Hiks… Otou-san dia menjitaku Hiks.." Naruko berpura pura menangis agar semua orang yang ada disitu kasihan padanya dan membantunya untuk membalaskan dendam pada kakaknya.

"KAKASHI-KUN MINTA MAAF PADA IMOUTO MU! KALAU TIDAK…." Ucapan dan Killing intens yang dibuat Minato membuat mereka semua tertegun. Naruko hanya tertawa melihat wajah sang kakak yang sangat takut terhadap Minato.

"Hwaahahaha! Lihat wajah kalian semua saat melihat Otou-san marah! Hwahaha moment ini patut untuk dipotret!" Naruko tertawa geli sambil mengambil sebuah handphone dari dalam saku celana pendeknya dan kemudian ia memotret semua yang ada disana. Ya Naruko tetap pada aktivitas pertamanya yaitu tertawa geli. Dan saat itu juga Naruko menerima Killing intens dari Anikinya dan menerima tanda Tanya besar dari Minato Kakashi dan Naruto.

"Ano nee Naruko, yang kamu pegang tadi apa?" Tanya Naruto yang belum melihat handphone (Naruto Norak! WUSH #Dirasengan Naruto)

"Dan kenapa kamu memanggil Minato-sensei Otou-san?" ucap 'Kakashi'

"Eh? Ah oh ini ? ini namanya handphone Android M! Dapat digunakan untuk berkomunikasi dengan orang lain yang jauh sekali pun, menyimpan foto, memotret, menyimpan musik sekaligus mendengarkannya, browsing dan masih banyak lagi! Dan untuk 'otou-san' Minato-san yang bilang sendiri bahwa ia telah mengangkat kami sebagai anak" jelas Naruko bersemangat. "Besok akan kujelaskan untuk handphonenya! Sekarang sudah larut malam kita besok ada ujian melempar shuriken dan kunai kan? Ayo kita tidur!" ucap Naruko sambil berjalan kearah kamarnya. "Oyasuminasai Otou-san,Kakashi-nii,Kakashi-sensei,dan Naruto-kun!"

BLAM

Sosok Naruko pun sudah memasuki kamarnya dan meninggalkan orang orang yang masih bingung tentang handphone dan orang yang masih bingung tentang otou-san barunya dengan KI yang sama seperti tadi.

Keesokan harinya ~

"eeng, aku memimpikan hal yang sama seperti waktu itu" ucap Naruko entah pada siapa

"**GAKI… KEMARILAH!**" suara misterius terdengar oleh Naruko tapi dia tidak tau dimana letak suara tersebut.

"Engg? Siapa itu?" Tanya Naruko

"**PEJAMKAN MATAMU DAN KONSENTRASI LAH..**"

"Ba-Baik" Naruko memejamkan matanya dan saat dia membuka matanya semuanya menjadi seperti Lorong gelap dan panjang Naruko tetap mengikuti suara itu dan dia sangat teramat terkejut *Lebay #PLAK* saat melihat sebuah jeruji besar yang bahkan melebihi tubuh orang dewasa berada didepannya.

"Ha-hai a-apa ada se-seseorang disini?" ucap Naruko terbatah batah.

"**LEBIH TEPATNYA KAMI ADALAH BIJUU BUKAN MANUSIA" **ucap suara lembut suara yang menjorok kesuara kucing (?)

"**INI KAH JINCHURIKI KITA HM? SEORANG GADIS KECIL YANG KELIHATANNYA MASIH LEMAH" **ucap suara lebih berat nan cempreng

"**TAPI JIJI LAH YANG TELAH MENGATUR INI KITA HANYA MENGIKUTI RENCANANYA SAJA" **ucap suara berat yang mengajak Naruko tadi

"CIH! OII AKU DISINI KENAPA AKU MALAH DIDIAMKAN JIKA KALIAN TIDAK INGIN BERBICARA PADAKU AKU AKAN MANDI DAN KE AKADEMI!" Teriak Naruko kepada suara misterius yang selalu mendiamkannya itu

"**HUH SABAR GAKI! BAIKLAH ! NAH SEMUANYA PERKENALKAN DIRI KALIAN SEMUA DIMULAI DARI KAU!" **ucap Rubah raksaksa berekor Sembilan sambil menunjuK ke arah rakun (?) berekor satu itu

"**CIH, BAIKLAH! NARUKO PERKENALKAN NAMAKU SHUKAKU AKU ICHIBI"**

"**AKU MATATABI SENANG BERKENALAN DENGANMU NARUKO-CHAN OH IYA AKU NIIBI"**

"**AKU ISOBU! SENANG DAPAT BERTEMU DENGAN JINCHURIKI KAMI SEMUA DAN AKU SANBI"**

"**SON GOKU , YONBI"**

"**AKU KOKUO SENANG BERJUMPA DENGAN MU, AKU GOBI"**

"**AKU SAIKEN, ROKUBI YOROSHIKU NEE NARUKO-CHAN!"**

"**AKU LUCKY SEVEN CHOMEI, NANABI"**

"**AKU HACHIBI! NAMAKU GYUKI"**

"**AKU YANG PALING KUAT DIBANDING MEREKA SEMUA~ KURAMA DA! KYUUBI"**

"**CIHH! PALING KUAT?! KAU SELALU MELIHAT DARI EKOR YANG KAU PUNYA RUBAH SIALAN!" **Shukaku yang tidak terima dan merasa dilihat yang paling lemah mengamuk tapi amukan Shukaku dapat dikalahkan oleh Teriakan gadis kecil yang berada ditengah tengah mereka.

"DIAM! Nee minna! Namaku Namikaze Naruko yoroshikuonegaishimasu! Dan bagaimana kalian semua bersembilan ini dapat berada didalam tubuhku? Apa aku juga jinchuriki seperti Naruto-kun? Tapi dia hanya mempunyai satu bijuu karena ibu Naruto menyegel bijuu kedalam tubuhnya, sedangkan aku yang berasal bukan dari zaman ini dan ibuku tidak menyegel bijuu atau apapun. Bagaimana bisa?" bentak, perkenalan dan diakhiri pertanyaan beruntun oleh Naruko membuat semua bijuu bersweatdrop ria

"**BAGAIMANA JIKA KITA MENGOBROL MENGGUNAKAN HUMAN FROM? AGAR LEBIH ENAK DILIHAT" **tawar Matatabi

"**HN, BAIKLAH"**

POFFFT

Muncul asap yang menghalangi pandangan Naruko beberapa detik kemudian Naruko melihat Sembilan orang yang dia asumsikan adalah Sembilan bijuu tadi sempat sedikit terkejut karena…

"Nee, ayo kita lanjutkan bicaranya" ucap pemuda berambut merah panjang sedikit spiky dan beriris tajam semerah darah dengan lembut

"Ka-kamu kurama kah?" Tanya Naruko

"Ya" "Huwaaa Kurama kamu tampan sekali dengan rambut merah terangmu dan mata beriris merah nantajam itu dan dan kyaaa Isobu juga dengan iris merah muda dan rambut berwarna hijaumu itu, lalu Matatabi sangat cantik dengan rambut biru dan iris yang berbeda warna itu, Saiken sepertinya… saiken yang paling muda dia sangat kawaii dengan rambut putih ke perakan yang panjang dan lurus ! Gyuki dengan rambut merah mudanya! Dan Shukaku kamu yang paling terlihat normal dengan rambut berwarna coklat terang dan beriris hitam, Son kamu juga tampan dengan rambut merah maroon mu itu, lalu chomei terlihat paling cool dengan rambut drakblue mu itu, Kokuo terlihat cantik dan kuat berambut putih yang halus sebahu!" Kagum Naruko sambil berteriak dan para bijuu hanya berjawdrop

"Huh, langsung pada intinya saja ya? Kamu adalah keturunan Naruto yang kamu lihat sekarang gaki. Dan bagaimana kami bisa berada didalam tubuhmu? Karena kami akan berpindah jika jinchuriki kami melahirkan itu dimasamu dimana tidak ada cakra. Jika kau melahirkan disini kami tidak akan berpindah karena kami dan kamu memiliki cakra. Untuk selengkapnya sini kamu maju kedepan" Jelas Kurama.

Kurama melihat Naruko mendekat langsung menyentuh dahi Naruko dengan kedua jarinya *Kaya Itachi sama Sasuke gitu~*

TUK

"Uhh aku merasa pusing sekali semua memori memasuki kepalaku" ucap Naruko sambil terduduk karena tak sanggup menahan berat badannya sendiri akibat pusing.

"Nanti sepulang akademi kamu akan kami latih oke? Aku akan menjemputmu dengan wujud Animal-fromku" ajak Matatabi dan Naruko hanya mengangguk senang karena dia mempunyai teman berlatih sendiri

"Ano, bagaimana aku keluar dari sini?" ucapan Naruko membuat para Bijuu bersweatdrop untuk yang kesekian kalinya

"Berkonsentrasi dan poft kamu sudah diduniamu san asana aku mau tidur!" Usir kurama

"Jahat! baiklah Oyasuminasai minna~" Naruko meninggalkan Mindscapenya dan langsung menuju kamar mandi setelah lima belas menit Naruko keluar dari kamarnya dan makan bersama dengan keluarga barunya.

"Ohayo"

"Ohayo Naru-chan"

"Nee Naruko-chan kau masih berhutang penjelasan padaku!" ucap Naruto yang masih penasaran dengan alat yang bernama Handphone

"Nanti saja, aku ingin menghabiskan sarapan dan langsung ke akademi untuk berlatih melempar shuriken" balas Naruko

"Huuh, kamu kan sudah bisa melemparnya sempurna jadi gk usah takut!" rengek Naruto

"Dibilang aku ingin berlatih Naruto! Handphone ya handphone nanti juga dizaman ini ada telephone atau sejenisnya!" bentak Naruko yang menolak untuk menjelaskan 'Handphone' kepada Naruto

"Huhh pelit!"

"Kalian berdua cepat habisi sarapan kalian dan pergi ke akademi!" ucap Minato dari arah kamarnya.

SKIP TIME

"Huhh aku ingin berlatih shuriken tapi yang enak dimana ya? Hmmm Ah! Aku tahu!" Naruko berbicara pada dirinya sendiri, lalu berlari ke arah lapangan yang berada dalam suatu ruangan diakademi. Karena Iruka sensei belum datang ia berlatih disitu hingga dia merasakan cakra Iruka sensei memasuki kelas. **/ NOTE : Naruko disini sudah bisa merasakan cakra seseorang sekarang. Naruko Godlike, Strong Kakashi (Aniki), Smart Naruto, dan Strong Sasuke + Good Sasuke/**

TUK TUK TUK!

'Huh masih belum pas pada sasaran! Lagi! Aku harus bisa!' Naruko membatin sendiri

TUK!

'Lagi!'

TUK TUK TUK!

'Lagi! Lagi! Dan Lagi!'

TUK TUK TUS

"Eh? Kok suaranya Tus? Tung-tunggu dulu!"

"NARUKO! KENAPA KAMU TIDAK MASUK KE KELAS HAH! UNTUNG SAYA HANYA MENGENAI MAKANAN YANG TADI SENSEI BELI" Amuk Iruka saat shuriken Naruko mengenai keripik kentangnya

"Go-gomen sensei! Ak-aku tidak sengaja! Sekali lagi gomen!" Naruko menundukan kepalanya dan meminta maaf pada Iruka

"Huuh, baiklah kamu sensei maafkan baiklah ayo kita kekelas!" Iruka langsung mengajak Naruko kekelasnya. Tadinya kelas itu ramai saat melihat Iruka kelas itu sunyi bagaikan kuburan.*Dikira Iruka-sensei itu hantu apa?!*

"Karena sekarang ada Ujian melempar shuriken, mari kita semua kelapangan akademi!"

"Ha'i!"

Murid murid akademi pun berbondong bonding meninggalkan kelas menuju lapangan. Naruko gugup dan berjalan paling belakang dari teman temannya, Naruko tidak yakin kalau ia dapat menancapkan shuriken shuriken itu dengan tepat. Naruto serta Sasuke tidak bosan untuk menyemangati Naruko. Naruko yang gugup berubah jadi Naruko yang percaya diri saat mendegar semangat dari teman temannya itu.

"Baiklah karena kita sudah dilapangan bagaimana jika kita mulai akan sensei panggil kalian satu persatu" ucap Iruka saat melihat murid muridnya berbaris tertib

"Aburame shino!" Panggil Iruka

"Sensei, aku berasal dari clan Aburame kami tidak menggunakan senjata melainkan serangga" ucap Shino tenang

"Huh, Baiklah Akimichi Chouji!"

"Ha'i!"

Chouji berhasil melempar 5 / 10 shuriken

"Bagus! Selanjutnya…"

SKIP Terlalu panjang untuk dijelaskan :v

"Selanjutnya, Namikaze Naruto!"

"Yosha!"

Naruto berhasil melempar 9/10 shuriken

"Lalu, Naruko-chan"

"Ha-ha'I"

#Naruko Prov

'Apa aku bisa? Apa aku bisa seperti Naruto-kun?'

'**TENANG GAKI KAU PASTI BISA KARENA KAMI PERCAYA PADAMU'** balas Kurama

'Kenapa? Kenapa kalian sangat mempercayai gadis lemah sepertiku?'

'**KARENA KAMI PERCAYA DENGAN APA YANG SUDAH DITAKDIRKAN KAMI-SAMA UNTUKMU' **ucap Matatabi

'Ha'I kamu benar aku pasti bisa aku harus percaya pada diriku sendiri'

TUK TUK TUK TUK TUK TUK TUK TUK TUK TUK!

'Apa itu tepat?'

Aku membuka mataku dan saat aku melihat hasil lemparanku ternyata tepat semua aku berteriak senang. Aku sangat senang karena latihanku tidak tersia siakan. Iruka sensei memujiku dan mengelus lembut rambut kuningku.

#Naruko Prov OFF

"Waah! Luar biasa *kalo kata koro-sensei 'Shubarashi!' artinya luar biasa* kamu hebat Naruko-chan! Terakhir Uchiha Sasuke" Puji Iruka

"Arigatou sensei!" balas Naruko

Naruko berjalan menuju tempat ia duduk tadi dan berterimakasih sekaligus menyemangati Sasuke.

"Sasuke ganbatte..!"

"Hn"

'Tung-tunggu dulu di-dia tersenyum padaku? Aku yakin wajahku sudah memerah sekarang!'

"Naruko-chan kamu hebat! Itu sangat hebat aku saja hanya miss 1 shuriken sedangkan kamu tidak sama sekali" puji Naruto

"Arigatou Naruto-kun"

TUK TUK TUK TUK TUK TUK TUK TUK TUK TUK!

Naruko menengok ke arah tempat Sasuke berdiri. FansGirls Sasuke berteriak saat itu juga, Naruko hanya memberi ucapan selamat walau hanya ucapan, Sasuke sangat senang karena orang yang disukainya itu tersenyum tulus padanya. Tanpa diduga oleh semuanya Sasuke mengecup pipi Naruko lembut. Fansgirl dan semua yang ada disitu terkejut saat Sasuke berani mengecup Naruko diakademi. Semua fansgirls Sasuke memberi tatapan tidak suka pada Naruko, hanya dibalas tatapan lebih dingin oleh Sasuke.

"CIH! SASUKE-KUN ITU MILIKKU TAU! JANGAN COBA COBA KAU MEREBUTNYA GADIS PIRANG ANEH!" Teriak Sakura yang tidak terima

"Milikmu hmm? Aku bukan milik siapapun! Aku tidak suka pada gadis pink aneh yang selalu berteriak dan tidak kuat dalam pelajaran olahraga" ucap Sasuke dingin

"Sasuke! Itu terlalu kasar untuk kamu ucapkan pada perempuan!" bela Iruka

"Untuk apa sensei membela gadis lemah sepertinya hmm? Apa karena ia dapat menjawab soal yang susah dari Iruka-sensei? Lari saja tidak kuat apa lagi untuk menjadi ninja. Orang seperti itu lebih baik tidak usah menjadi ninja!" Sasuke pun melakukan bela diri. Iruka membenarkan ucapan Sasuke yang sangat menusuk bagi sakura. Disaat itu juga Sakura menangis terduduk seperti kakinya lumpuh. Naruko masih terdiam, wajahnya saat ini sangat merah lebih merah dari tomat,darah ataupun rambut Kushina. Naruko tersadar dan mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang menurutnya 'sakit' untuk seorang wanita ia membela sakura tapi sebelum itu sasuke sudah melangkah kearahnya dan memegang tangannya lembut.

"Naruko-chan apa kamu ingin makan siang bersamaku?" ajak Sasuke lembut

"Ehh?! Uhh u-hum" Naruko hanya dapat menganggukan pelan kepalanya

Mereka pergi meninggalkan orang orang yang masih shock dan Sakura yang menangis. Sasuke menggandeng lengan Naruko dan pergi meninggalkan akademi.

"Naruko-chan mau makan apa?" Tanya Sasuke

"Hmmm, bagaimana kalau ramen? Aku sudah lama tidak makan ramen kata Naruto ramen Ichiraku itu sangat enak." Balas Naruko

"Baiklah kita ke ramen ichiraku"

Mereka tetap berjalan sambil bergandengan. Semua mata yang melihat kejadian itu sangat iri pada Naruko, karena Sasuke sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan gadis manapun.

"Kita sudah sampai!" sorak Naruko bersemangat

"Hn" tetap pada kata banggaan clan Uchiha

"Selamat datang pasangan muda yang kelihatannya kelaparan!" sambut Teuchi sang pemilik kedai

"Pa-paman!" balas Sasuke dan Naruko bersamaan

"Wahh kamu gadis yang cantik dan beruntung aku baru melihatmu? Apa kamu bukan dari sini?" Tanya Teuchi yang baru pertama kali melihat Naruko

"Ahh iya saya bukan dari sini paman, aku diadopsi oleh Minato no Otou-san, Namaku Namikaze Naruko yoroshiku ossan!" balas Naruko

"Ahh ya aku Teuchi pemilik kedai dan ini putriku ayame yoroshiku Naru-chan" ucap Teuchi sembari memperkenalkan diri

"Hn, Paman aku ingin memesan miso ramen ekstra tomat!" Sasuke yang sudah tidak tahan lagi karena tak dianggappun memesan

"Hmm, aku miso ramen saja" karena Naruko belum pernah makan disini dia memesan ramen yang biasa ia pesan dizamannya saat ditraktir oleh Kushina.

"Ha'I miso ramen dan miso ramen ekstra ramen segera datang!" teriak Teuchi sambil menyiapkan ramen untuk kedua pasangan baru itu.

SKIP TIME

Setelah makan siang Naruko dan Sasuke pun memutuskan untuk pulang dan Sasuke mengantar Naruko kerumahnya. Diperjalanannya kerumah Sasuke Merayu sang pacar barunya, Naruko hanya Berblushing untuk menanggapinya. Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya Naruko sampai kerumahnya didepan pintu masuk Sasuke mencium bibir Naruko lembut, Naruko tidak merespon *Newbie#PLAK* setelah Sasuke puas mencium Naruko dia pamit dan berlari kearah Mansion Clan Uchiha.

"Uhum! Apa yang Sasuke-kun lakukan pada anak perempuanku hmm?! Dan kenapa anak perempuanku ini tidak menolaknya?" suara Minato membuat Naruko terkejut dan gugup

"A-ano… O-otou-san a-aku.." Naruko bingung mau membuat alas an seperti apa, jujur dia sangat takut saat 'otou-san'nya melihat Sasuke mencium bibirnya.

"Huft… aku tau ini pasti akan terjadi karena bila salah satu laki – laki keluarga Uchiha mencintai seorang perempuan, dia tak akan melepasnya dan akan menjadikan wanita itu menjadi miliknya walau apa pun yang terjadi." Pasrah Minato saat melihat kejadian abstrak tadi

"Na-Nani? Menjadikanku mi-milik Sa-sasuke-kun?!" kalimat 'Menjadi miliknya' terus berputar putar dikepala Naruko dan BLUSH wajahnya memerah.

"Kawaii! Aku tidak menyesal mengangkatmu menjadi anakku! Dan untuk menjadikanmu sebagai milik sasuke itu maksudnya jika kamu tidak mau atau kamu sudah suka pada orang lain selainnya. Dia akan mengejarmu dan terus mengejarmu walau melewati rintangan yang sangat sulit sekalipun." Jelas Minato saat melihat wajah yang menurut Minato lucu itu.

'Uchiha clan benar benar romantic pantas pria diclan itu kakoii!' batin Naruko

"Ayo masuk"

"Ha'i!"

Naruko masuk kedalam rumah barunya bersama Minato ia bilang bahwa ia sudah makan dan ia hanya ingin mandi. Setelah mengatakan itu Naruko memasuki kamarnya dan bergegas mandi untuk latihan bersama para Bijuu. Setelah 15 menit ia memakai jaket Orange Hitamnya *Kayak NS* dan memanggil Kurama plus membuat Bunshin untuk berada dikamarnya. Dan setelah itu Kurama mau pun Naruko berjalan kea rah 'Shini no Mori' untuk memulai latihan berat yang akan di jalani Naruko.

.

.

.

.

.

~ TBC ~

Big Thanks for Misterius Review (?) Himawari-san :v "I-ia Saya minta maaf karna pas bikin chapter 2 itu menjelang UN dan harus cepet cepet jadi diSkip terus deh Insyallah saya kurangin Skip Skipan berdosa itu"

Abis UN Yey! `^`)/ tapi saya malah ikutan Padus buat acara pelepasan kelas 9 TT^TT) dan masih deg degan buat hasil UN tanggal 2 / 10 juni nanti Do'a kan saya mendapat Nilai yang memuaskan ya! Kalo ada yang kelas 9 juga saya do'ain juga kok dari sini planet bekasi! Dan inget jangan coret coret baju seragamkan sayang mending dikasih ke adek kelas yang mau naik kelas 9 ^-^) dah ah jadi curcol gini :v

Sekian Terimakasih ! Sampai bertemu di Chapter 4? Mata nee!


	4. Chapter 4

Salam Yo! Dasar payah dasar lemah! :v jangan Tanya siapa itu. Nee ketemu lagi entah ketemu lagi apa baru ketemu terserah readers aja :'v #AkuMahApa… gk usah berlama lama dengan authors yang kebetulan sedang stress ini #Mungkin keSadisannya akan keluar *Huwahahahaha :v ayo kita lanjut ke chapter 4 desu ! ^3^)/ Chapter 4 Start!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Atarashi Sekai  
(New Wolrd)  
Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto-sensei  
Fanfict : is Mine!  
Warning :Typo,GJ :v , gk baku, acak adul, imajinasi yang berlebihan :v, Imajinasi seorang Siswi SMP kelas 3.  
Sumary : "Pada zaman modern lahir anak bernama naruko, ia menemukan buku berisi sejarah konoha dan jutsu jutsu zaman ninja. Tidak sengaja ia menaruhkan darahnya dalam segel mantra dan memasuki dunia ninja. Mampukah Naruko kembali ke masanya?"  
Entah ini warning apa gk :'v tapi dikasih tau aja deh GodLike Naruko,Strong and Smart Naru, Strong Sasuke and Good Sasuke, Romance Kakashi? :v maksudnya Strong Kakashi and Smart.

Just Read, Don't like don't Read

Chapter 4 : New Eyes?!  
START!  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V

Chapter sebelumnya ^3^)/

Naruko masuk kedalam rumah barunya bersama Minato ia bilang bahwa ia sudah makan dan ia hanya ingin mandi. Setelah mengatakan itu Naruko memasuki kamarnya dan bergegas mandi untuk latihan bersama para Bijuu. Setelah 15 menit ia memakai jaket Orange Hitamnya *Kayak NS* dan memanggil Kurama plus membuat Bunshin untuk berada dikamarnya. Dan setelah itu Kurama mau pun Naruko berjalan kearah 'Shini no Mori' untuk memulai latihan berat yang akan di jalani Naruko.

*Atarashi Sekai*

"Naruko, kita sudah sampai akan tetapi ini masih gerbang dari tempat kita latihan yang sesungguhnya" ucap Kurama dengan Human from sembari memasuki Shi no mori atau dikenal sebagai Hutan kematian. Naruko sedikit takut dengan hawa dan pohon pohon yang sudah lumayan tua ini, tetapi kurama meyakinkan Naruko bahwa 'tempat ini aman jika kau tidak mengganggu penghuni sini' walau Naruko masih takut dia memberanikan diri. Kurama mengajak Naruko ketengah hutan kematian karena tempat itu paling luas dan jarang manusia yang berlatih disana.

"Sepertinya tempat ini bagus untuk kau berlatih Naruko" ucap Kurama

"Wahh, padang rumput yang luas! Aku menyukainya Kurama-nii!" kagum Naruko sampai ia tidak sadar kalau menambahkan kata 'Nii' dibelakang nama Kurama

"Hn ayo kita mulai dari pemanasan Push up dan Sit up sebanyak 50 kali lalu lari mengelilingi lapangan rumput ini sebangak 5 kali!" perintah Kurama, Naruko menjalankan apa yang diperintahkan Kurama tanpa mengeluh akan tetapi saat putaran terakhir dia terjatuh karena tubuh Naruko sudah mencapai batas maksimalnya.

BRUG!

"Ittai! A-aduh aduh duh!" jerit Naruko sembari memegangi lututnya yang terluka dan mengeluarkan darah segar yang lumayan banyak

"Naruko! Kamu tidak apa apa?! Ka-kamu berdarah!" ucap Kurama panik. Kurama sudah lama tidak mengobati menggunakan aliran cakranya paniknya pun menjadi. Matatabi dan Isobu pun keluar dan mengobati Naruko dengan cakra mereka.

"A-ano… gomen Naruko aku tidak bisa melakukan apa apa" ucap bersalah Kurama

"Tidak apa apa! Kurama-nii gak salah kok kenapa meminta maaf? Aku yang salah karena tidak berhati hati hehe.." ucap Naruko

'Naruko mempunyai hati yang lembut, ia tidak mau orang lain merasa bersalah dan menganggap itu salahnya jika aku bukan Bijuu mungkin aku sudah suka padanya' batin Kurama

"Sebaiknya kita beristirahat dulu disana!" ajak Isobu ketepi sungai dipinggir lapangan rumput.

"Ayo kita memancing!" ucap Naruko sembari menghampiri Isobu dengan tertatih tatih

'Eehh! Menyesal aku tadi menghawatirkan dia' batin Kurama dan Matatabi

"Hn" hanya itu balasan dari Kurama sembari menghampiri Naruko dan Isobu yang sudah memancing. Matatabi menghampiri mereka dan ikut memancing bersama. ("Tunggu dulu kenapa memancing kan mau latihan dasar Naruko!" "Hei hei jangan salahkan aku! Salahkan lah otak mu yang berpikir kesana kono Author baka!" _Hiks…_ 'Author pundung dipojokan gudang')

Setelah memancing dan makan Kurama mengajak Naruko untuk kembail berlatih.

"Apa elemental mu gaki?" tanya Kurama

"Hmm, aku tidak tau" balas Naruko yang tidak tau apa elemennya

"Huft… nih! Alirkan chakra mu ke kertas ini jika terbakar maka elemen mu api, terbelah angin, mengkerut petir, hancur tanah, basah air" ucap Kurama sambil memberikan kertas kepada Naruko.

"Hmm, Oke!" Naruko menerima kertas dari Kurama. Naruko memusatkan chakranya pada kertas tersebut. Pertama tama kertas itu terbelah menjadi dua disatu sisinya mengkerut dan satunya lagi basah lalu sisi yang mengkerut terbakar dan sisi yang basa hancur.

"Sugoi! Kau mempunyai lima elemen gaki!" puji Kurama

"Be-benarkah? Benarkah aku mempunyai lima elemen sekaligus Kurama-nii?!" ucap Naruko tak percaya

"ya"

"Uwaaah! Sugoi-ittebayo! Ayo kita mulai belajar ninjutsu Kurama-nii!" sorak gembira Naruko

"Wakatta, kalau sudah capek bilang jangan seperti tadi oke?" ucap Kurama

"Ha'i!"

Naruko memulai berlatih ninjutsu dari elemen angin. Faktor prodigy atau memang ia keturunan ninja terakhir, Naruko sudah menguasai dasar dasar Futon jutsu dari Rank D sampai Rank A. Sudah merasa cukup untuk elemen angin. Naruko mengasah Katon jutsunya atau elemen api. Ia mulai menguasai katon jutsu rank D sampai B. Dirasa cukup karena Naruko sudah mulai merasa lelah, akan tetapi Kurama mulai menyerang Naruko dengan taijutsu yang lumayan cepat. Naruko masih sanggup untuk melawan Kurama, tetapi saat Kurama mengeluarkan mini bijuudama Naruko sudah pasrah dan menggunakan posisi bertahan.

'Aah aku akan berakhir saat berlatih kah? Eeh? Tunggu dulu aku tidak ingin berakhir disini aku haru kembali pada Kaa-chan dan Tou-chan ku dan aku akan menyatakan cintaku pada Kakashi-nii! Lagi pula Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan sudah merencanakan pertunanganku! Aku harus hidup aku harus! Atau tou-chan, kaa-chan dan Kakashi-nii bersedih! Aku tidak ingin membuat orang lain bersedih karena aku! Karena sedih jika aku mati melihat orang orang yang ku sayangi dan menyayangiku menangis… ' batin Naruko

DUAAR WUSHH!

'A-aduh? Aku tidak merasakan apa apa? Kok bisa? Apa aku sudah mati? Apa aku sudah disurga?' batin Naruko negative thinking. Naruko mulai membuka matanya betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat aura berwarna biru berbentuk tulang rusuk yang melindunginya. Kurama tersenyum saat melihat 'Susano'o' Naruko keluar untuk melindunginya. Kurama tahu bahwa Madara sang kakek menanamkan kekuatan matanya pada Naruko saat ia lahir. /**NOTE : Madara kakeknya Naruko keturunan ninja terakhir. Hanya ia yang dapat menggunakan jutsu tetapi berbeda dengan Madara yang diNS dia mah greget :v Madara ayah dari Uzumaki Kushina dan suami dari Uzumaki Mirai #OC Imouto Uzumaki Mito./**

"Kekuatan dari sang kakek yang melindungi satu satunya cucu kesayangannya kah?" ucap Kurama menghampiri Naruko. Mata Naruko berubah menjadi Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan milik Madara.

"Kau bingung hmm? Ini lah kekuatan Uchiha selevel Rank SS ninja dengan Susano'o kau tidak perlu takut lagi karena ia baju zirah yang tak bisa ditembus oleh apapun" jelas Kurama saat melihat wajah bingung Naruko yang masih didalam Susano'o. ia menghilangkan susano'onya akan tetapi mata ETsharingan belum hilang.

"Ano bagaimana menonaktifkan mata ini Kurama-nii?" tanya Naruko

"Hentikan saja aliran chakra kematamu. Ayo pulang ini sudah sore" ajak Kurama

"Ha'i! Tapi kakiku mati rasa Kurama-Nii" ucap Naruko sambil menunjuk kearah kakinya

"Ja-jadi kau ingin ku gendong gitu?! Hei hei aku tidak bisa muncul didepan Minato kono baka Naruko!" protes Kurama

"Ayolah Kurama-nii aku tidak bisa berjalan~" ucap Naruko dengan nada yang dibuat buat

"Huft baiklah, ayo naik kepungunggku" tawar Kurama kepada Naruko. Kalau Tanya dimana Matatabi dan Isobu? Dia sudah kembali kedalam tubuh Naruko.

"Ha'i!" ucap Naruko menaiki punggu Kurama

"Nee, kau ya yang menjelaskannya Naruko!" ucap Kurama sembari menggendong Naruko dan menuju rumah Naruko

"Iya iya Kurama-nii cerewet!"

"Apa kau bilang?! Aku cerewet! Cih anak yang tidak berterima kasih!"

"Hei hei aku berbicara dari fakta! Kono baka baka nii-san!"

"Hn!"

Pembicaraan penuh warna mereka berakhir saat sampai didepan pintu dari rumah Naruko. Kurama masih ragu untuk mengetuk pintu akan tetapi Naruko meyakinkannya dan ia pun mau mengetuk pintunya.

Tuk tuk tuk!

"Ahh iya tunggu sebentar!" ucap seseorang dari dalam

Krek

"Anda siapa ya? Kenapa Naruko ada dipunggung anda?" ucap Minato

"Otou-san perkenalkan ini Kurama-nii! Ia bijuuku aku menganggapnya seperti kakakku dia yang melatihku otou-san!" jelas Naruko

"Bijuu? Berarti kamu seorang jinchuriki? Kenapa tidak bilang!" ucap Minato

"Aku juga baru bertemu dengan Bijuu bijuu ku otou-san" balas Naruko

"Bijuu bijuu?"

"Mm-hmm! Aku mempunyai Sembilan bijuu didalam diriku dan mereka semua baik! Kata Kurama-nii saat dunia tidak memiliki chakra bijuu akan pindah saat sang jinchuriki melahirkan dan Ibuku seorang jinchuriki" jelas Naruko

"Pantas kamu mempunyai Sembilan bijuu pasti itu diturunkan dari nenek moyangmu kan?" ucap Minato

"Ya!"

"Ayo masuk Kurama Naruko" ajak Minato

"Ha'I / Hn"

Ditempat lain…

"Cih berani sekali ia menggendong pacarku! Aku tidak terima itu! Aku harus memilikinya" ucap Sasuke yang tidak terima melihat Pacarnya yang cantik nan jelita digendong pria lain

"Teme sudahlah, siapa tau itu hanya temannya Naruko! Aku lelah tau habis berlatih denganmu!" ucap Naruto yang tidak kuat lagi mendengar ocehan Sasuke yang melihat Naruko digendong pria yang menurut Naruto lebih tampan dan keren dari Sasuke.

FLASH BACK

"Dobe beli minuman dulu yuk!" ucap Sasuke yang lelah sehabis berlatih dengan Naruto

"Ya teme aku juga haus" balas Naruko

"Hei hei lihat itu teme! Naruko digendong oleh seorang pria! Dan Naruko merasa nyaman dipunggungnya tuh!" teriak Naruto

BRUSS uhuk! "Ka-kau bercanda kan Naruto!" ucap Sasuke sambil menyembur keluar kembali minuman yang ia beli

"Tidak aku serius Sasuke lihat itu!" ucap Naruko sambil menunjuk kearah Kurama dan Naruko

"Cih! Aku tidak akan memaafkan pria itu! Jika aku bertemu dengan pria itu akan kuhajar dia!" ucap Sasuke kesal

Dan pada saat itu juga Sasuke mengoceh mengancam dan mengata ngatai pria yang menggendong Naruko

FLASH BACK OFF

"Sudah ya aku mau pulang teme aku yakin tou-chan bakalan nyariin" ucap Naruto beranjak pulang

"Ya aku juga mau pulang dobe! Mata ashita" balas Sasuke

"Mata ashita!" balas Naruto dan mereka pun berjalan pulang

Dirumah Minato

"Kurama bijuu ekor berapa?" tanya Minato

"Ekor Sembilan" balasnya singkat

"Otou-san aku mau mandi dulu" Naruko beranjak memasuki kamarnya

"Ya! Mandi yang bersih ya" balas Minato

Blam

"Nee, Kurama-san jaga anak perempuanku ya! Jangan sampai ia terluka, kesepian, atau lebih buruk lagi, jika memang benar Naru-chan mempunyai Sembilan bijuu katakan juga pada teman temanmu. Kurama-san tolong jaga malaikat kecil yang baru aku temukan ini latih dia agar dia menjadi kuat! Aku mengandalkanmu dan kesembilan bijuu lainnya! Jika Kurama-san benar benar Kyuubi bisakah buat Kyuubi didalam tubuh Naruto juga bersahabat dengan jinchurikinya sama seperti Kurama-san dan Naruko?" permintaan Minato kepada Kurama DKK untuk menjaga Naruko dan meminta Kurama untuk menjinakan kyuubi atau 'Kurama' yang ada didalam tubuh Naruto

"Eh? Apa anda tidak salah menitipkan seorang wanita berhati malaikat ini kepada kami para monster?" tanya Kurama ragu atas permintaan Minato yang menurutnya berlebihan

"Monster? Kurama-san tidak dengar apa yang Naru-chan ucapkan tadi? Kamu sudah dia anggap sebagai kakak yang melatihnya" balas Minato dengan senyuman tulusnya

"Eh? Aahh wakatta kami akan melindunginya sekuat tenaga yang kami miliki dan untuk kyuubi didalam tubuh anak lelakimu itu sepertinya aku tidak bisa membantu biarkan Naruto yang membuatnya jinak dengan sendirinya" ucap Kurama

"Hoams, aku sudah mengantuk! Aku harus kembali… jaa na Minato!"

POOF

"Tadaima! Tou-chan!" Naruto pulang saat Kurama pergi.

"Naru-kun? Okaeri!" balas Minato

'Apa dia menghindari Naruto ya? Dia pergi saat Naruto sudah sampai disini' batin Minato

Kreek

"Otou-san Rama-nii sudah kembali ya?" tanya Naruko keluar dari kamarnya

"Aah iya Rama-san baru saja pergi" balas Minato

'**OI! GAKI KENAPA RAMA HAH?! NAMAKU ITU SUDAH BAGUS KONO BAKA NARUKO!'**

'Rama itu nama yang bagus kono baka baka Kurama-nii'

"Rama? Siapa itu?" tanya Naruto penasaran

"Dia teman berlatihku! Tadi ia menggendongku sampai kerumah Naruto-kun" jawab Naruko

"Ohh, nee aku mau mandi dulu jaa!" Naruto menaiki lantai dua dan memasuki kamarnya

'Huh, untung saja!' batin mereka berdua

SKIP TIME

Tak terasa tiga bulan sudah Naruko belajar diakademi. Yang ditunggu tunggu pun akhirnya keluar yaitu ujian kelulusan genin Naruko, Naruto maupun Sasuke menantikan ujian ini. Naruko dan yang lainnya sudah berlatih dengan sangat keras selama tiga bulan ini Sasuke dan Naruto pun sering berlatih bersama. Naruko dan Naruto berangkat menuju Akademi dengan semangat.

"Naruko-chan, aku sudah tidak sabar untuk menggunakan Head protector seperti tou-chan dan Kakashi-sensei!" ucap Naruto bersemangat

"Mm-hmm, aku juga!" balas Naruko

Mereka berdua asyik membicarakan hal hal yang menurut mereka seru dan tak menganggap Sasuke yang menyapa mereka tadi.

"OI! APA KALIAN TIDAK MENDENGARKU?!" teriak Sasuke kesal

"Ehh?! Teme?! / Sasuke-kun?!" ucap Duo Naru berbarengan

"Hn" balas Sasuke singkat

"Nee, Sasuke-kun apa kamu sudah siap untuk Genin Exam ini?" tanya Naruko

"Tentu saja Naruko-chan! Aku yakin dan sangat yakin bahwa Aku dan pacarku yang manis ini akan menjadi Rookie of the year!" jawab Sasuke bersemangat

BLUSH!

"Sasuke-kun!" "Teme berhentilah untuk merayu Naruko-chan didepanku kau membuatku iri!"

Bwek! Greb

"Sa-sasuke-kun! A-apa yang-?!" ucapan Naruko terpotong saat Sasuke mencium bibir merahnya Naruto yang sudah gundah memisahkan mereka berdua.

"Cih sudah lah! Aku sudah ingin muntah melihat kalian melakukan itu!" oceh Naruto

"Sasuke-kun kau mesum!" teriak Naruko tidak terima bila tiba tiba dicium seperti itu

"Aku tidak mesum! Itu tanda sayang Naruko-chan~!" bela Sasuke dengan nada yang dibuat buat

"Hentai" ucap Naruko

"Aku tidak hentai" balas Sasuke

"Hentai tetap Hentai" bela Naruko

"Cih aku seorang Uchiha! Aku ini dari clan terhormat!" bela Sasuke

"Hentai tidak memandang clan" Bela Naruto untuk Naruko

"Dobe kau tidak usah ikut campur!"

"Haah, Kiba! Aku ingin pergi ke akademi dengan mu saja! Tunggu aku!" ucap Naruko saat melihat Kiba

"Naruko? Ahh yasudah ayo!" balas Kiba

"Jaa na Sasuke-kun no hentai dan Naruto-kun" ucap Naruko sembari meninggalkan mereka yang masih sibuk dengan perkelahiannya

"Pffft! Sasuke no Hentai Hwahahaha itu kata yang pas Naruko" Kiba tertawa mengejek sambil mengejar Naruko yang sudah berlari ke arah akademi.

Diakademi Kiba dan Naruko langsung memasuki kelas mereka.

"Hosh hosh hosh aku lelah sekali!" eluh Kiba

"Haaah haah aku juga!" balas Naruko

"Eh? Kiba dan Naruko? Kenapa kalian?" ucap Iruka yang heran melihat kedua muridnya kelelahan.

"EEHH?! IRUKA-SENSEI SUDAH DIKELAS?!" teriak Kiba dan Naruko bersamaan

"Eh? Hahaha aku masuk kelas dari setengah jam yang lalu tapi tidak apa apa kok kami menunggu kalian berdua. Oh iya dimana Naruto dan Sasuke?" tanya Iruka

"Mereka dibelakang"

"Ohh baiklah kalian berdua masuklah"

"Ha'I"

Lima menit setelah itu Sasuke dan Naruto pun datang dengan tampang yang sudah tak karuan karena mereka berdebat. Setelah Sasuke dan Naruto masuk _Genin exam _pun dimulai.

.

.

.

.

TBC

OMAKE

"Kaa-chan aku-" ucapan Naruko berhenti saat mendengar percakapan ayah dan ibunya

"Minato-kun bagaimana jika Naruko lulus dari Konoha junior high school kita jodohkan dengan Kakashi-kun" ucap Kushina

"Hmmm, mungkin itu juga yang terbaik untuk Naruko-chan dan Kakashi-kun karena mereka sangat lengket seperti permen karet hehehe" ucap Minato sambil kekeh membayangkan kedekatan Naruko dan Kakashi

BLUSH

'Dijodohkan kah?! Dengan Kakashi-nii?! Kyaaa! Aku sangat senang sekali!' batin Naruko berteriak senang dan dia mengendap ke arah kamarnya dan tersenyum senyum sendiri

"Nee Naruko-chan kenapa dari tadi senyum senyum sendiri sih? Aku risih nih liatnya!" ucap Kakashi heran saat melihat Naruko

"Bukan urusan mu! Bwek" balas Naruko sambil menjulurkan lidahnya dan berlari ke kamarnya

"Hei pasti sesuatu yang bagus?! Beritahu aku Naruko-chan!" balas Kakashi sambil mengejar Naruko kekamarnya

"Hei beritahu aku apa yang kau sembunyikan Naruko!" teriak Kakashi

"Tidak akan!"

"Jika tidak aku tidak akan memberi ampun padamu!" ucap Kakashi sembari mengelitiki Naruko

"Hwuaaahahaha ampun ampun Kakashi-nii ampun!"

"Tidak akan gadis nakal!"

"Iaa aku akan memberitahu nii-san!"

Setelah kelitikan maut Naruko memberi tahu apa yang ia dengar dari orang tuanya Kakashi dan Naruko hanya berblushing dan menatap satu sama lain dan Cup~ Kakashi menngecup bibir Naruko lembut. Dan mereka mulai belajar mencintai satu sama lain dan terlihat amat dekat satu sama lain.

OMAKE END

Preview Next Chapter / PNC

"Hei! Kau gadis lemah perebut Sasuke-kun! Kau tidak pantas dekat dekat dengan Sasuke-kun!" remeh Sakura

"Hn? Ya aku memang gadis lemah AKAN TETAPI AKU TIDAK PERNAH MEREBUT SASUKE-KUN MU ITU!" marah Naruko

"Di-dia?" kaget Iruka dan Sasuke

"Cih aku membenci mu Haruno Sakura" ucap Sasuke dingin

'Kenapa kami harus satu team dengan dia!' batin mereka berdua *Naruto dan Sasuke*

Read again! ^-^)V

Nee hontouni Arigatou buat yang ngefav dan ngefollow cerita abal abal ini saya harap kalian puas. Please jangan flame saya ;A;) kalau ada salah entah itu EYD atau kalimat saya mohon maaf.  
Maklumkan saja :'v saya newbie bisa apa?

Special thanks for Dexto Uchiha.

Sankyuu! See ya~!


	5. Chapter 5

Bertemu lagi dengan author yang kurang terkenal ;A;)/ hmm mau ngomong apa ya tadi? #dilempar sandal Jiraya *Kalo gk aku bantu kamu pasti keblingerkan? #Dita Temen Khofifah-chan yang bantuin dia bikin FF ini ^-^)/* Gk mau berlama lama ayo kita mulai aja yah? Chapter 5 Start!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Atarashi Sekai  
(New Wolrd)  
Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto-sensei  
Fanfict : is Mine and Dita-chan!  
Warning :Typo,GJ :v , gk baku, acak adul, imajinasi yang berlebihan :v, Imajinasi seorang Siswi SMP kelas 3 yang mau naik SMK.  
Sumary : "Pada zaman modern lahir anak bernama Naruko, ia menemukan buku berisi sejarah konoha dan jutsu jutsu zaman ninja. Tidak sengaja ia menaruhkan darahnya dalam segel mantra dan memasuki dunia ninja. Mampukah Naruko kembali ke masanya?"  
Entah ini warning apa gk :'v tapi dikasih tau aja deh GodLike Naruko,Strong and Smart Naru, Strong Sasuke and Good Sasuke, Romance Kakashi? :v maksudnya Strong Kakashi and Smart.

Just Read, Don't like don't Read

|

|

|

|

|

Chapter 5 : Genin Exam  
START!  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V

Cerita sebelumnya desu~! ^-^)/

Diakademi Kiba dan Naruko langsung memasuki kelas mereka.

"Hosh hosh hosh aku lelah sekali!" eluh Kiba

"Haaah haah aku juga!" balas Naruko

"Eh? Kiba dan Naruko? Kenapa kalian?" ucap Iruka yang heran melihat kedua muridnya kelelahan.

"EEHH?! IRUKA-SENSEI SUDAH DIKELAS?!" teriak Kiba dan Naruko bersamaan

"Eh? Hahaha aku masuk kelas dari setengah jam yang lalu tapi tidak apa apa kok kami menunggu kalian berdua. Oh iya dimana Naruto dan Sasuke?" tanya Iruka

"Mereka dibelakang"

"Ohh baiklah kalian berdua masuklah"

"Ha'I"

Lima menit setelah itu Sasuke dan Naruto pun datang dengan tampang yang sudah tak karuan karena mereka berdebat. Setelah Sasuke dan Naruto masuk _Genin exam _pun dimulai.

*Atarashi Sekai*

Naruko dan Kiba duduk ditempat yang sudah disediakan.

"Are? Kakashi-nii juga ikut _Gennin exam_?" tukas Naruko saat melihat Kakashi duduk dimeja yang sama dengan Naruko

"Otou-san yang menyuruhku" balas Kakashi singkat

"Nee Kakashi-nii mohon bantuannya!" ucap Naruko sambil menaruh tasnya dimeja dan duduk dikursi

KREEK DUGH

"Go-gomen Iruka-sensei kami terlamba!" teriak Naruto yang sudah sampai dikelas sedangkan Sasuke berada dibelakang Naruto

"Sasuke dan Naruto sudah tiba ayo kita mulai _Genin exam _ini! Poin pertama test tertulis" seru Iruka sembari membagikan lembar ujian ke semua murid.

Setelah selesai membagikan lembar ujian Iruka menegaskan bahwa murid yang ketahuan menyontek akan dikeluarkan dari kelas dan mengikuti ujian tahun depan.

'Ara?! Tidak boleh menyontek? Tu-tunggu yang ketahuan kan jika tidak ketahuan maka aku selamat dattebayo!' batin Naruto

'Hee? Soalnya sangat mu- ARA?! Pertanyaan macam apa ini? Apa yang dimaksud Anbu Nee? Dan bagaimana cara kerja anbu tersebut? Aku tidak tau apa itu ANBU Nee?! Duh duh duh gimana nih?' batin Naruko dan Kakashi panik

"Kakashi-nii kita boleh menyontek asal tidak ketahuan kan?" bisik Naruko sangat pelan kepada Kakashi

"Kurasa begitu" balas Kakashi

"Yosh"

Naruko mengaktifkan Sharingannya dan Kakashi menggunakan taktik menyontek saat ia diKonoha Junior High School. Naruko selesai dalam waktu setengah jam dan Kakashi setelah Naruko. Murid yang lain masih pada kebingungannya masing masing contohnya Sasuke bingung pada soal yang sama dengan Naruko tentang ANBU nee dan banyak lagi. Setelah setengah jam kemudian testnya selesai merekapun keluar dari kelas menuju lapangan dan yang ketahuan menyontek 15 murid tersisa 12 murid yaitu Namikaze Naruko,Namikaze Kakashi,Uchiha Raizuki(OC),Namikaze Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke,Haruno Sakura,Hyuga Hinata, Aburame Shino,Inuzuka Kiba,Yamanaka Ino,Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji.

"Sekarang Ujian melempar shuriken dan jutsu! Untuk jutsu Henge no jutsu, Bunshin no jutsu dan jutsu yang sudah kalian pelajari! Dimulai dari murid yang pertama selesai ujian tertulis. Naruko maju!" perintah Iruka

"Ha'I"

"Hei! Kau gadis lemah perebut Sasuke-kun! Kau tidak pantas dekat dekat dengan Sasuke-kun!" remeh Sakura

"Hn? Ya aku memang gadis lemah AKAN TETAPI AKU TIDAK PERNAH MEREBUT SASUKE-KUN MU ITU!" marah Naruko tanpa sadar mengeluarkan shuriken yang terbuat dari jutsu Shoton atau Crystal reales

TUK TUK TUK TUK TUK TUK TUK TUK TUK TUK!

'I-itu?! Semua tembakannya tepat pada sasaran padahal dia tidak melihat kearah sasarannya hebat sekali!' batin Iruka

"Hebat Naruko kamu melempar 10 shuriken itu dengan tepat!" puji Iruka

"EEH? Wah benar! Hahaha! Lihat itu siapa yang kau bilang lemah pinky girl!" ucap Naruko

"Cih.." ucap Sakura tak suka

"Lalu jutsu Henge no jutsu!"

Naruko berubah menjadi Minato mengenakan jas *Ayah Naruko* bukannya jubbah Hokage

"Bunshin no jutsu!"

BOFT

Naruko Membuat 5 bunshin semua yang ada disana terkejut

"Dan terakhir… Katon: Goryuuka no jutsu!"

Naruko menyemburkan naga api yang sangat besar dari mulutnya. Sasuke yang melihat Naruko dapat menggunakan jutsu Katon terpukau dan merasa ia lebih lemah disbanding pacarnya itu

'Di-dia ?! dapat menggunakan Katon jutsu Rank A?!' batin Sasuke dan Iruka

"Di-dia?!" kaget Iruka dan Sasuke saat melihat mata Naruko berubah menjadi Ethernal mangekyo sharingan

"Apa itu sudah cukup Iruka-sensei?" ucap Naruko sembari menghampiri Iruka

"Ah i-iya itu sudah cukup kamu dapat kembali ketempat mu" balas Iruka

"Ha'I"

Naruko memberi tatapan dingin kepada Sakura dan kembali didekat Kakashi dan Sasuke

"Kau hebat Naru-chan!" puji Kakashi

"Arigato Kakashi-nii" balasnya dengan tersenyum

"Tadi itu sangat hebat Naruko-chan!" puji Sasuke

"Arigato Sasuke-kun"

"Nee Naruko-chan lihat kemampuanku setelah 3 bulan dilatih oleh Kaka-sensei!" ucap Kakashi bersemangat

"Baiklah aku dan Naruto akan melihat hasil latihan Nii-san!" ucap Naruko

"Hn"

"Selanjutnya Namikaze Kakashi"

Kakashi melempar 9/10 shuriken, membuat 2 bunshin, berhenge menjadi ayahnya sang Hatake Sakumo, dan untuk jutsu Kakashi menunjukan Raikiri *bentuk lain dari Chidori* dan melangkah ke arah Naruko DKK

"Sugoi nee Nii-san! Dan tadi itu sangat mirip dengannya" puji Naruko

"Arigato Naruko" balasnya

"Sugoi dattebayo!" puji Naruto

"Hehehe Arigato!"

"Selanjutnya Uchiha Sasuke"

Sasuke melempar 10/10 shuriken, membuat 3 bunshin, berhenge menjadi kakaknya Uchiha Itachi, dan Jutsu Katon : Gokakyu no jutsu dan melangkah kearah Naruko

"UWAAA SUGOI SASUKE-KUN! KYAA SASUKE-KUN KAKOI NEE!" teriak para fans girl dan hanya dibalas tatapan dingin oleh sang pangeran

"Sasuke-kun sugoi aku yakin kamu lah yang akan menjadi Rookie of The Year" puji Naruko

"Kau keren teme!" puji Naruto

"Shubarashi" puji Kakashi

"Hn, Arigato" balas Sasuke sambil tersenyum kecil

"Selanjutnya Haruno Sakura"

Sakura dapat melempar 5/10 shuriken, membuat 1 bunshin, berhenge menjadi Iruka *Suap ini mah namanya #Ditinju sakura* dan jutsu kawarimi no jutsu

"Hee? Hanya segitu dan kau menyombongkan dirimu pinky girl? Dan mengatai Naruko-chan gadis lemah perebut teme?" ledek Naruto

"Cih diam kau! Jangan harap karena kau anak Yondaime hokage kau tidak akan ku pukul!" balas Sakura tak suka

"Memang kau bisa? Coba buktikan? Bwekk!" remeh Naruto

"NARUTO SAKURA HENTIKAN! Kalian ini hanya masalah sepele saja sudah ribut! Naruto lihat Naruko saja tidak memikirkannya sebaiknya kalian kembali ketempat kalian tadi! Dan kita lanjut testnya!" Lerai Iruka

SKIP TIME (Menurut author ini terlalu panjang)

"Baiklah pengumumam kelulusan akan diberitahukan besok kalian datang ke akademi pukul 8 pagi!" tegas Iruka

"Ha'i!"

"Ayo kita pulang Naruto Naruko" ajak Kakashi

"Bagaimana jika mampir dulu ke ichiraku ramen" ajak Naruto

"Aku yakin Otou-san sudah memasakan kita makanan special" ujar Naruko

"Huuh.., Baiklah ayo"

"Sasuke-kun mau pulang bersama dan ikut makan siang bersama kami?" ajak Naruko

"Baiklah" balas Sasuke

SKIP

"TADAIMA!" teriak Naruko dan Naruto saat masuk kerumahnya bersama Kakashi dan Sasuke

"….."

"Otou-san! Apa kah otou-san dirumah?" ucap Naruko

Bruk!

"Ittai! Opps!"

"Haah! Tou-san bersembunyi! Aku mendengar suaranya dari arah dapur! Ayo kita kesana!" ujar Naruto berlari kearah dapur sekaligus ruang makan

"OMEDETO NARUTO-KUN NARUKO-CHAN KAKASHI-KUN!" teriak Minato memberikan selamat pada anak anaknya

"Eh? Sasuke-kun juga ada disinikah?"

"Hn, aku diajak Naruko tadi" balas Sasuke sembari menunjuk ke arah Naruko yang sudah membentuk lambing peace ditangannya

"Tak apa aku akan memanggil orang tua mu agar kita bisa merayakannya bersama!" ucap Minato bersemangat

"Ahh iya itu pasti akan seru! Benarkan Sasuke-kun?" ujar Naruko sambil menyenggol pinggang Sasuke

"Hn"

SRING

"Kenapa- eh Sasuke-kun eh ohh kau merayakan pesta Minato" ucap Mikito

"Uhm, makannya aku mengundang kalian!" balasnya

"Ayo kita mulai pestanya dattebayo!"

SKIP (Gk bisa ngedeskripsiin pestanya ;A;)

Keesokan harinya Naruko dan yang lainnya datang ke akademi untuk pemberitahuan kelulusan , Rookie of the year , dan mengambil protector Konoha yang diberikan oleh walikelas , setelah itu menunggu sensei pembimbingnya datang.

"Selamat 12 dari 27 orang yang lulus genin! Yaitu Namikaze Naruko,Namikaze Kakashi,Uchiha Raizuki,Namikaze Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke,Haruno Sakura,Hyuga Hinata, Aburame Shino,Inuzuka Kiba,Yamanaka Ino,Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji. Dan untuk pembagian tim team satu….." diSkip yang author cantik nan imut ini :v Cuma tim 3 Rock lee, Tenten, Hyuuga Neji

"Tim 6 Namikaze Naruko Namikaze, Kakashi dan Uchiha Raizuki jounin pembimbing kalian Shiranui Aoba! Selanjutnya Tim 7 Namikazae Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura Jounin pembimbing kalian Hatake Kakashi! Lalu Tim 8 Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino dan Hyuuga Hinata Jounin pembimbing kalian Kurenai Yuuhi! Tim 9 sepertinya masih aktif! Terakhir Tim 10 Akimichi Chouji, Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino jounin pembimbing Sarutobi Asuma! Jounin pembimbing kalian akan datang 2 jam setelah ini jadi kalian bebas selama 2 jam itu berlangsung sekali lagi selamat untuk kalian semua!" penerangan Iruka dan meninggalkan kelas yang dipenuhi dengan senyuman.

"Naruko-chan kamu mau kemana?" ucap Sasuke sambil memegang tangan Naruko

"Ehh? Hmm aku ingin kea tap mau ikut?" balas Naruko dengan ajakan dan menarik tangan Sasuke yang tadi untuk menahan tangan Naruko

"Hn, baiklah" ucapnya seraya mengikuti dibelakang Naruko

SREEK

"Ahh sejuknya! Aku selalu ingin kesini akan tetapi kita sudah lulus nee Sasuke-kun?" ucap Naruko berlari kea rah bangku yang disediakan diatap akademi dan meraih ponselnya (A/N : Dicharge pake raikirinya Kakashi)

"Sasuke-kun sini duduk disini ayo!" ajak Naruko sambil menepuk nepuk bangku yang ia duduki

"Hn"

"Mari kita foto bersama aku ingin ada kenang kenangan saat lulus dari akademi ini bersamamu Sasuke-kun" pinta Naruko dengan nada manja andalannya Naruko tau Sasuke paling tidak suka difoto akan tetapi dia juga paling tau bahwa Sasuke tidak dapat melawan nada manja dan puppy eyes Naruko

"Hn"

CEKREK

"Ah lihat ini sangat bagus! Ayo satu kali lagi Sasuke-kun akan tetapi jangan ditempat ini… Ah disana! Ayo!" Naruko menarik tangan Sasuke ketempat dimana ia dapat melihat Konoha dengan jelas

"Cheese!"

SKIP

Tak terasa sudah 2 jam berlalu Naruko maupun Sasuke sangan menikmati moment ini. Sasuke masuk kedalam akademi terlebih dahulu karena ada panggilan alam. Naruko melihat lihat foto yang tadi ia abadikan dengan ponselnya. Dia berhenti mengusapkan jarinya pada foto Sasuke tersenyum tulus dan Naruko tersenyum lebar itu lah yang saat ini Naruko lihat diponselnya sambil tersenyum senyum sendiri. Baru pertama kali baginya melihat Sasuke begitu tampan dan manis seperti difoto. Biasnya ia hanya akan menunjukan ekspresi dingin akan tetapi berbeda jika disamping Sasuke ada Naruko. Dia berubah 180 derajat dari sifat aslinya. Sudah puas Naruko melihat lihat foto mereka, Naruko pun turun dan kembali kekelas.

"Huuh lama! Kenapa jounin pembimbing kita datan selama ini!" gerutu Sakura

"Mungkin ada panggilan alam atau dia sedang tidak enak badan" pendapat Naruko

"Cih jika panggilan alam tidak akan selama ini! Dan untuk tidak enak badan mana mungkin dipilih menjadi jounin pembimbing!" ucap Sakura yang mulai kesal

"Ngh,Sakura berhentilah mengeluh itu membuatku tidak bisa tidur tau!" ucap Kakashi yang baru saja bangun dari tidurnya

"Hee, ternyata dari tadi kamu tidur toh? Pantas saja tidak bergerak sama sekali" ucap Raizuki. Dia kira Kakashi sedang merencanakan cara membunuh jounin yang akan menjadi sensei ditimnya itu.

"Sembari tidur aku memikirkan cara agar cepat membunuh orang yang membuatku menunggu dengan sadis" ucap Kakashi sambil menunjukan sringaian sadisnya

"Sst ada yang datang! Bagaimana jika kita memberi kejutan padanya?" tanya Naruko pada orang orang yang ada disana

"Eng? Aku setuju! Ayo Naruko-chan" balas Naruto yang baru sadar dari alam mimpi

"Kita buat mereka menyesal karena membuat kami menunggu"

Naruko dan 5 orang lainnya membuat jebakan yang sangat sangat menakutkan, ia menaruh seember Shuriken yang tajam diatas pintu yang disambungkan oleh tali, Naruto menuangkan minyak dilantai dan sedikit menaruh pisau yang ditegakan, lalu Sakura siap melempar Shuriken dan kunai kearah pintu, Sasuke membuat pelontar kunai yang diarahkan pada pintu masuk, Kakashi dan Raizuki membuat jebakan Genjutsu dengan Sharingan mereka. (A/N: untuk sharingan Kakashi akan dijelaskan diomake yang ada dibawah)

"Beres! Kita hanya tinggal menunggu mereka datang aku merasakan chakra dua orang yaitu Kakashi-sensei dan Aoba-sensei itu juga sepertinya karena aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan Aoba-sensei." Ucap Naruko yang merasakan 2 chakra mendekati kelas yang mereka tempati.

SREEK WUSH TUK TUK SYUUNG ARGH TUK TUK TUK TUK SLAP SRIING BRUGH

"KENA!"

POOF

"NANI?! HANYA BUNSHIN!"

"Hey itu penyambutan yang luar biasa tapi kurang untuk membunuh kami berdua" ucap 'Kakashi' santai. Keberadaan 'Kakashi' dan Aoba saat ini dilangit langit kelas dengan posisi terbalik

"Huuh padahal aku yakin tadi mengenai salah satu dari kalian" ucap Naruko kecewa

"iya serangan tadi mengenaiku goresan yang lumayan dalam" ucap Aoba saat melihat satu calon muridnya kecewa dan memperlihatkan luka yang berhasil mereka buat

'Ini membutuhkan kerjasama yang kuat mereka membuat ini dalam waktu 5 menit saja apa kalian bercanda? Seorang jounin pun tak akan bisa membuat jebakan seperti ini dalam waktu 5 menit' batin Aoba dan Kakashi yang saling pandang

"Baiklah karena aku dan Aoba datang bersama bagaimana jika perkenalannya juga bersama sama?" ajak 'Kakashi' sembari melihat calon calon muridnya itu

"Hmm baiklah" ucap mereka bersamaan

"Temui kami diatap yang terakhir pergi dari kelas ini harus membersihkan kekacauan ini!" ucap Aoba sambil bershushin ke atap akademi ini

"Nani?!"

"Aku duluan!" ucap Naruko menggunakan shushinnya diikuti dengan Naruto dan Kakashi dan meninggalkan Sakura,Raizuki,dan Sasuke yang tidak dapat menggunakan shushin jutsu

WUSH

"Aku meninggalkan 2 orang ayo Sasuke-kun Raizuki-chan kau mau ikut apa mau membersihkan kelas ini Sakura?" ajak Naruko yang kembali ke kelas

"Ikut"

"Ayo mendekat"

WUSH

"Kita sampai"

"Jika seperti ini yang terakhir datang tidak akan ketahuan" grutu Naruto

"Hei Naruto-kun tidak boleh seperti itu~" balas Naruko

"Hn sesukamu saja Naruko-chan"

"Huuh mari kita mulai perkenalannya dari tim 6 Silver kau lebih dulu"

"Kenapa tidak sensei saja yang terlebih dahulu kan tidak sopan jika sensei mengenal kami tapi kami tidak mengenal sensei" balas Kakashi santai

"Baiklah, namaku Shiranui Aoba, yang kusuka hmm makanan yang manis, yang tidak aku sukai orang yang meninggalkan teman demi pangkat, hobi aku tidak tau, cita cita mungkin sudah terlambat"

"Hatake Kakashi, yang kusuka kalian tidak perlu tau, yang tidak ku suka banyak, hobi tidak begitu penting dan kalian tidak boleh tau, cita cita aku belum memikirkannya"

'HEEE?!' batin calon murid yang ada disana

"Namikaze Kakashi, yang kusuka makanan Naruko-chan, yang tidak kusuka orang yang menyakiti adikku ini" ucap Kakashi sambil merangkul leher Naruko "Hobi berlatih, cita cita membantu Naruko-chan menggapai mimpinya" perkenalan Kakashi yang singkat

"Membantuku untuk mencapai cita citaku? Hontou kah?!"

"Hn"

"Nii-san arigatou!"

"Selanjutnya Blondy girl"

"Namikaze Naruko! Yang kusuka bernyanyi bersama Kakashi-nii dan makan bersama Sasuke-kun, yang tidak kusuka orang yang tidak bisa menilai orang lain, hoby menggambar, cita cita karena aku dikonoha mungkin… menjadi Hokage wanita pertama yang melebihi Hokage lelaki sebelumnya!" ucap Naruko bersemangat

"Selanjutnya Uchiha girl"

"Uchiha Raizuki, yang kusuka tidak begitu banyak, yang tidak kusuka banyak, hoby berlatih, cita cita bukan ini termasuk dalam sebuah ambisi yaitu membunuh'Nya orang yang telah menewaskan Ayahku tepat didepan mataku(A/N: Ceritanya ibu raizuki yang bernama Uchiha Nami membunuh suaminya saat ibunya tau bahwa sang suami ingin melakukan kudeta dan mengusulkannya pada Uchiha Fugaku. Setelah membunuh suaminya ibu satu orang anak yang berusia 29 tahun itu menjadi nukenin dan bergabung diakatsuki)

"Tim 6 sudah giliran tim 7 perkenalkan diri kalian" ucap Kakashi

"Namikaze Naruto, yang kusuka Ramen buatan Tou-san dan masakan Naruko, yang tidak kusuka mungkin sama seperti Naruko karena kami kembar, hoby membantu Tou-san mengerjakan tugasnya *Hoby yang aneh :v* cita cita menjadi Hokage yang lebih dan melebihi Hokage terdahulu!"

"Selanjutnya"

"Haruno Sakura desu, yang kusuka Kyaaa..!" menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan yang sulit untuk dijelaskan "yang tidak kusuka dan cacing tanah" menunju ke Naruko dan Naruto "Hoby menanam bunga, cita cita… KYAAA!"

'Fansgirl yang mengerikan' batin mereka yang waras disana

"Se-selanjutnya"

"Uchiha Sasuke, yang ku suka Naruko-chan, tomat dan masakan ibuku, yang tidak kusuka fansgirl yang mencoba untuk melukai Naruko (A/N: Sakura) hoby berlatih, cita cita bukan ambisi menjadi lebih kuat dari anikiku"

"Tim 6 besok kita berkumpul detraining ground 6 pukul 8 pagi untuk melakukan tes yang akan kuberikan untuk mengetes kalian pantas atau tidak menjadi genin"

"Test lagi kah sensei? Bukannya ujian kelulusan sudah ada diakademi?" tanya Naruko

"Ini test yang diberikan jounin pembimbing Naruko-chan boleh aku memanggilmu begitu?"

"uhm"

"Tim 7 berkumpul di training ground 7 pukul 6 pagi aku sarankan jangan sarapan atau kalian akan memuntahkannya. Kesempatan lulus dari test ini hanya 66% jadi jika kalian gagal kalian akan kukembalikan ke akademi"

GLEK

"kita sudahi saja pertemuan ini jaa na!"

POOF

Aoba dan 'Kakashi' menghilang bersama dengan shushinnya masing masing. Tim 7 masih sedikit ngeri karena jika gagal dari test yang diberikan senseinya itu mereka balik lagi ke akademi. Sedangkan tim 6 masih terlihat santai dan akan pulang untuk berlatih bersama melatih kerja sama mereka.

"Sasuke-kun Naruto-kun aku Nii-san dan Rai-chan ingin berlatih bersama! Kami duluan ya?" ucap Naruko berpamitan

"Ahh?! Ya Naru-chan jaa!"

"Ayo Nii-san Rai-chan kita berlatih!"

"Uhum" "Hn"

TBC

Nah sekarang ada kombinasi antara Khofifah-chan *saya* dan Dita-chan *Teman* Dita-chan menambahkan sesuatu yang kurang dari FF yang ku berikan padanya ini. Dan aku mengecek kembali apa yang dia tulis :v jadi kami ini tag kombinasi yang hebat dari Bekasi! Hwahahaha! :v jaa na sampai bertemu dichapter 6 *Mungkin update double tapi masih mungkin*

OMAKE

"Kakashi-nii! Aku bosan apa Rin-nee dan Obito-nii akan datang? Sudah lama mereka tidak datang kesini" eluh Naruko yang hanya bisa tidur tiduran didikasurnya dan Kakashi sedang menggambar untuk tugas disekolahnya

"…"

"Kakashi-nii?"

"Tidak bisa Naruko-chan mereka telah….."

"Mereka telah?"

"Kamu tau kenapa aku memakai Eye patch ini?" tanya Kakashi

"Hmm aku hanya untuk Trend karena karakter anime Tokyo ghoul yang bernama Kaneki ken memakainya"

"Bukan, ini karena mereka berdua.."

"Rin-nee dan Obito-nii memaksa Kakashi-nii mengikuti cosplay karena rambut Kakashi-nii sama dengan Kaneki!"

"Bukan! Akan ku ceritakan padamu ingat ini rahasia"

"Baik!"

Kakashi, Obito dan Rin sedang ada Study tour ke daerah Kyoto jepang. Mereka bertiga sangat menikmati acara sekolah mereka. Kakashi pergi untuk membelikan Obito dan Rin makanan dan minuman ringan. Dia mempercayakan Rin kepada Obito, Kakashi yakin jika ada Obito, Rin akan baik baik saja. Akan tetapi saat dia kembali dari membeli makanan dan minuman untuk mereka, Kakashi melihat Obito sudah jatuh sambil memegang dadanya.

"Ka-kakashi se-selamatkan Uhuk! Rin dia diculik ke tempat kosong bekas billiards" ucap Obito terbata bata

"A-apa yang mereka lakukan pada kalian dimana yang lainnya?! Dimana Mizuki-sensei!" panik Kakashi

"Me-meraka mengeroyokku ce-cepat Kakashi Rin utamakan Rin!"

"Bagaimana dengan mu?!"

"Sebentar lagi Kurama-sensei akan datang karena.. Uhuk! Aku su-sudah menelfonnya"

"Baiklah serahkan ini KEPADAKU!"

"Hati hati"

Kakashi langsung berlari kencang ke tempat yang dibilang oleh Obito. Ia menemukan tempatnya akan tetapi tempat itu dikelilingi oleh pereman. Kakashi menghabisi satu persatu dari pereman yang ada disana. Kira kira ada 15 pereman yang sudah Kakashi buat pingsan. Kakashi lalu memasuki tempat itu ia langsung melihat Rin yang dikelilingi oleh Preman berbadan lumayan besar yang ingin membuka seragam Kakashi. Kakashi mengamuk dan menghajar siapa saja yang ada disana. Akan tetapi ia ceroboh. Dia mendapatkan luka yang cukup serius dimatanya. Ia sudah membantai semua yang ada disana dan langsung mengendong Rin keluar dari tempat itu. Rin dan Kakashi tidak menyadari bahwa mereka diikuti dan secara tiba tiba pria itu menusukan pedang tepat di jantung Rin dan menembus ke punggung Kakashi. Kakashi yang kaget saat melihat Rin menyabut pedang yang ada didadanya dan menebas pria yang tak dikenal tadi hingga kepalanya putus dan darah mengalir dari lehernya. Kakashi sangat sangat shock tapi ia tak ingin berlama lama shock melihat Rin sudah memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya. Kakashi berlari sambil menggendong Rin seperti mempelai pria menggendong mempelai wanitanya. Kakashi sudah berlari sekuat tenaga dan sangat cepat saat ia menemukan teman dan gurunya Rin menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya digendongan sang pangeran.

"Rin! Bertahan lah ! sebentar lagi sebentar lagi kita akan ke tempat Obito!" ucap Kakashi sambil berlari menyusuri sepinya gang yang lumayang panjang ini

"Ka-kashi dengarkan kata kata ter-akhirku UHUK!"

"Rin jangan bicara yang aneh aneh kumohon bertahanlah!"

"Cari lah wanita yang baik uhuk! Dan wanita lain yang tak akan meninggalkanmu sepertiku"

"Rin" air mata mengalir dari mata Onyx nan hitam ke abuan milik Kakashi

"To-tolong sampaikan pada O-obito bahwa ia harus dan wa-jib meminum obatnya"

"Ya aku pasti akan memaksanya untuk meminum obatnya akan tetapi kamu harus bertahan Rin!"

"Gomen ne Kakashi-kun ak-aku sudah membuatmu menangis, ima made arigato, aistekute arigato, untuk mengkhawatirkanku arigato, menjemputku, mengerjakan tugas bersama.. arigato…"

Saat itu juga tangan Rin yang berada dipipi Kakashi jatuh dan melemas Kakashi pun ikut melemas Obito yang melihat dari kejauhan ke adaan Kakashi dan Rin pun meneteskan air mata.

"Obito gomen… aku tak bisa menyelamatkannya… aku.. aku aku pria yang tak berguna! Hiks gomen hiks…" Kakashi menangis dalam keadaan darah segar dimata kirinya, seragam yang ia gunakan dan dilengannya

"Tak apa kamu sudah berusaha tapi matamu"

"Tak apa ini tak sebanding dengan kesalahanku Obito"

"Kakashi ARGH!"

"Obito! Ka-kamu kenapa?! Jangan jangan pergi kumohon jangan menyusul Rin secepat ini kumohon!"

"Obito.. Obito sudah tidak dapat menahan Kanker stadium 3 diparu parunya Kakashi" ucap Kurama saat melihat Obito kesakitan

"Ka-kashi a-aku sudah tak bisa bertahan lebih lama dari ini ak-aku mau kamu memakai mata ki-kiriku aku mau ka-kamu memakai mata kiriku ini"

"Ta-tapi"

"Sudah terima saja" ucap Obito menunjukan senyum lima jari yang ternoda oleh darah segar yang keluar dari mulut Obito

"Kurama-sensei panggilkan ambulan aku ingin Obito mentransplantasi matanya ke mata kiriku dan membersihkan tubuh Rin dari darah" ucap Kakashi pasrah pada keadaan

"Baiklah tidak kusangka aku kehilangan ke dua muridku saat study tour"

Ambulan datang membawa Kakashi Obito Kurama berserta Rin. Kakashi dan Obito mentransplantasikan matanya Kurama memanggil Kedua orang tua Rin dan Obito. Dan memanggil Minato berserta Kushina untuk menjadi wali Kakashi. Kenapa Minato dan Kushina? Karena kedua orang tua Kakashi meninggal saat kecelakaan pesawat pada 10 tahun lalu. Para wali pun terkejut melihat anak anak mereka terbaring dikasur rumah sakit. Obito masih sadar walau satu matanya telah berada diKakashi dan saat itu juga Kakashi pun sadar.

"Kaa-san Tou-san sini Obito mau bilang kata kata terakhir Obito kepada kalian berdua"

"Jangan bicara yang aneh aneh sayang jangan bicara yang aneh aneh! Hiks.. kamu anak satu satunya jangan tinggalkan kami jangan tinggalkan Kaa-sanmu ini Hiks"

"Kaa-san jangan menangis setelah aku meninggal ya? Tersenyum lah kalian kan masih dapat membuat adikku nee? Tou-san buatlah Kaa-san tersenyum dan jangan terlalu memikirkan perkerjaan aku gk mau kalau Kaa-san menangis dan kesepian. Jangan menyalahkan Kakashi karena ia memang tidak salah aku menyerahkan mata kiri kepada Kakashi karena ia sudah berusaha keras untuk melindungi dan menyelamatkan Rin. Kakashi kamu jangan kembali kesifatmu yang dulu ya aku tidak mau kamu kesepian lagi Uhuk! aku.. ingin… kalian… semua tidak menangisi… kematianku ARGH a-arigato Kaa-san Tou-san Kakashi, Ima made Arigato…"

Obito menutup matanya dan menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya, air mata membasahi Mata Kakashi orang tua Obito, Kushina dan Minato pun menangis bahkan orang tua Rin pun menangis sembari memeluk anak perempuannya dengan erat. Kakashi terdiam dan menyesali perbuatannya menyesali bahwa ia tidak dapat melindungi sahabatnya menangis karena ia tidak bisa berada disamping mereka ia strees shock dan hamper gila dibuatnya Kushina dan Minato berusaha menenangkan Kakashi. Dan Kakashi tau satu hal bahwa ia harus dan wajib melindungi dan berada disamping orang yang berharga baginya.

"Begitu lah ceritanya pada saat itu kamu sedang menginap dirumah Hinata"

"Gomen Kakashi-nii jadi mengingat ingatan kelam itu"

"Daijobu.. sekarang aku ingin selalu berada disampingmu dan melindungimu."

"Uhum arigato Nii-san"

OMAKE END

PNC ;A;)/ (Preview Next chapter)

"TELAT"

"ARGH KENAPA HARUS AKU!"

"KYAA!"

"Nee sensei kami mempunyai kerja sama seperti saudara jadi tidak akan terkalahkan!"

"Ini misi C pertama kalian yaitu menjaga dia dalam mengerjakan jembatan"

Thanks udah mau baca fic ini btw Review ya !

Sekian Aura kasih :v /


	6. Chapter 6

Maaf ya kemarin sempat Hiatus sementara hehehe... Leptop saya mendadak ngeblank terus diservice bisa tapi 2 hari setelahnya mati lagi :'v jadi dibawa ke servis centernya deh nunggu 2 minggu saat leptop-kun tersayang kembali... ingatannya menghilang ;A;) sudah lah... hiks.. kita... hiks lanjut saja chapter 6 Start.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Atarashi Sekai  
(New Wolrd)  
Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto-sensei  
Fanfict : is Mine  
Warning :Typo,GJ :v , gk baku, acak adul, imajinasi yang berlebihan :v, Imajinasi seorang Siswi SMK kelas 1.  
Sumary : "Pada zaman modern lahir anak bernama Naruko, ia menemukan buku berisi sejarah konoha dan jutsu jutsu zaman ninja. Tidak sengaja ia menaruhkan darahnya dalam segel mantra dan memasuki dunia ninja. Mampukah Naruko kembali ke masanya?"  
Entah ini warning apa gk :'v tapi dikasih tau aja deh GodLike Naruko,Strong and Smart Naru, Strong Sasuke and Good Sasuke, Romance Kakashi? :v maksudnya Strong Kakashi and Smart.

Just Read, Don't like don't Read

Chapter 6 : Team 6 and Team 7

.

.

.

.

Cerita sebelumnya desu '-')/

"Sasuke-kun Naruto-kun aku Nii-san dan Rai-chan ingin berlatih bersama! Kami duluan ya?" ucap Naruko berpamitan

"Ahh?! Ya Naru-chan jaa!"

"Ayo Nii-san Rai-chan kita berlatih!"

"Uhum" "Hn"

**~Atarashi Sekai~**

Disebuah tanah lapang ketiga anak itu berlatih. Mereka melatih kerjasama tim dan jutsu jutsu yang dapat digabungkan menjadi satu. Sebelum mereka bertiga datang, tanah lapang itu sangat indah nan asri dengan bunga bunga liar yang tumbuh mempercantiknya, akan tetapi jika dilihat sekarang tanah lapang itu sudah dipenuhi dengan lubang lubang berdiameter 1 meter dengan kedalaman 3 meter. Mereka puas dengan apa yang mereka lakukan karena hasil yang mereka peroleh sepadan. Naruko yang tidak tega dengan tanah lapang yang hancur lebur itu, ia menggunakan doton jutsu untuk mengembalikan tempat itu seperti semula saat mereka meninggalkan tempat itu karena sang matahari telah berganti dengan bulan.

"Huft~ aku sangat lelah rasanya aku ingin pulang dan berendam dattebayo~!" ucap Naruko serayang merenggangkan ototnya yang kaku

"Uhm, ide bagus! Aku juga akan berendam setelah ini! Bagaimana dengan Kakashi-san?" ucap sekaligus tanya Raizuki

"Hey ! sudah ku bilang panggil aku dengan Kakashi! Jangan menambah nambahkan embel yang tak perlu kita kan satu tim!" protes Kakashi karena iya tak ingin dituakan

"Hmm mungkin mandi langsung tidur untuk mengembalikan stamina dan chakra yang kupunya" lanjutnya

"Besok kita akan melaksanakan rencata 'itu' kan?" tanya Naruko

"Ya besok kita tunjukan eksistensi tim 6 kepada Aoba-sensei!" balas Raizuki bersemangat

"Hn, kita akan membuat sensei tercengang"

SKIP TIME

Matahari sudah menampakan diri dari tempat persembunyianya. Memabgi sinar dan kehangatan kepada semua warga Konoha, burung burung berkicau, dan warga desa memulai aktivitas mereka sendiri. Sedangkan tim 6 masih menunggu sensei mereka yang terlambat. Sudah setengah jam dari perjanjian yang disepakati, tapi Aoba-sensei pun sama sekali belum keliatan batang hidungnya.

"Hoamz, apa sensei belum datang?" tanya Naruko yang tengah bertarung dengan rasa kantuknya.

"Hmm, entah lah lebih baik kamu lanjutkan aktivitasmu yang tertunda Naru-chan" balas Kakashi yang sedang mengasah Kunainya agar lebih tajam

30 menit

60 menit

90 menit

"ARGGH! KENAPA IA YANG TELAT! JIKA IA DATANG NANTI AKAN KU KULITI IA SETELAH KUBERI JUTSU KATON!" teriak Raizuki yang sudah kesal menunggu. Tak lama dari teriakan teriakan 'indah' milik Raizuki berhenti, Aoba pun datang dengan tampang kusut seperti habis bergulat dengan Jounin selevel Kakashi-sensei. Tampang kacau balau yang tak pantas diperlihatkan oleh jounin sepertinya.

"Are?! Sensei?! Apa sensei baik baik saja?" tanya Naruko khawatir akan ke adaan Aoba

"Hmm sensei tidak apa apa Naru-chan... dari pada khawatir pada ke adaan sensei ayo kita mulai testnya! Kalian hanya perlu memukulku atau menggunakan jutsu andalan kalian, yang dapat mengenainya lulus dari test ini jika tidak ada satu pun yang dapat mengenai sensei kalian akan sensei kembalikan ke akademi, jika hanya satu orang saja yang tidak dapat mengenai sensei dia tidak dapat makan siang dan dikembalikan ke akademi. Kalian mengerti?" jelas Aoba

"Ha'i!"

"Starto!"

WHUSS

Mereka bertiga bersembunyi dan menghilangkan hawa keberadaannya ketingkat paling rendah. Aoba terkejut bahwasannya ia tidak dapat merasakan hawa keberadaan dan chakra mereka.

'Hmm? Tim yang luar biasa! Apa mereka semua jenius?' Aoba membatin. Ia takjub, karena jarang sekali anak diusia 12 tahun dapat menghilangkan hawa keberadaan dan chakra mereka ke titik terendah.

**Atarashi Sekai**

"Huft! Kenapa sensei kita terlambat! Padahal dia kan menyuruh kita datang jam 7 pagi! Dan-"

GROWL

"-Pe-perutku lapar ARGH! Jika tau akan seperti ini tadi aku datang agak lambat! Dan kenapa Naruto no baka juga belum datang!" umpatan umpatan yang terus dilontarkan Sakura pada 'Kakashi' dan Naruto karena mereka datang terlambat. Kenyataannya Naruto disuruh oleh sang guru untuk datang pada jam setengah sembilan. Naruto sudah memberi tahukannya kepada Sasuke.

"Tenang lah! Kau membuatku tuli!" Sasuke gundah terus terusan mendengarkan umpatan tak jelas dari si pinky satu ini. Ia menyesal datang pagi dan melupakan sarapan dan tomat tercinta.

'Jika aku mengikuti apa yang dikatakan Naruto mugkin aku tak mendengar umpatan yang dapat menulikan telinga ini' batinnya menyesal

SRING

"Yo?! Gomen aku terlambat Tou-san memaksaku untuk sarapan dan membantunya dalam perkerjaan rumah-" ucap Naruto dengan menampilkan wajah tampa dosanya

"-Kalian pasti belum sarapan kan? Nih Tou-san menyuruhku untuk memberikan ini pada kalian" lanjutnya sambil menunjukan dua bento yang berisi sarapannya tadi pagi

"Waaah! Kebetulan sekali aku sedang lapar! Arigato Naruto!-" girang Sakura

"-Tapi Kakashi-sensei kan tidak membolehkan kita sarapan?" lanjutnya ragu

"Daijoubu! Kaka-sensei hanya menggertak saja-ttebayo! Dia tidak pernah sejahat itu kok!" ucap Naruto

"Hn, Sankyuu dobe" Sasuke mengambil salah satu kotak bento dari tangan Naruto dan memakannya.

"Ehh? Kau kenal dengan Kakashi-sensei Naruto?" tanya Sakura bingung

"Uhm! Dia sudah kuanggap Aniki! Dia yang menemaniku saat Tou-san tidak dirumah. Dia yang merawatku saat aku sakit, dan dia yang melatihku jutsu jutsu keren dattebayo!" balasnya bersemangat

"Hmm jadi Kakashi-sensei otomatis menjadi kakak angkatmu?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu! Nah ini makan jika kamu lapar maka tubuhmu akan melemas!" tawar Naruto lembut

"Uhm, Arigato Naruto"

Setelah Sasuke dan Sakura menghabiskan bento yang diberi Naruto. Muncul asap putih nan tebal ditengah tengah mereka. Dan muncul lah orang yang menyebabkan murid muridnya bosan.

"Ohayo~!"

"Ohayo ndas mu kui sensei?! Ini sudah siang!" protes Sakura

"Hn, kau terlalu lama"

"Bakakashi-sensei"

"Ha'i ha'i kalau begitu mari kita mulai testnya -" ucap 'Kakashi' dengan nada sing a song

"-Disini aku mempunyai dua lonceng. Kalian harus mengambil lonceng ini jika mau lulus dari test ini, jika salah satu dari kalian gagal mendapatkan lonceng maka ia tidak akan mendapatkan makan siang! Dan aku akan makan tepat didepannya-" lanjut 'Kakashi'

'Huft pantas ia tak mengijinkan kita sarapan!" batin siRaven dan siPinky bersamaan

"-Tidak Cuma itu saja hukuman si sial yang tidak mendapatkan lonceng~ ia akan kukembalikan ke akademi... atau kalian bertiga lah yang akan kukembalikan ke akademi?" lanjut 'Kakashi' dengan nada yang bisa dibilang cukup mengerikan.

GLEK

"Ha'i Starto!"

WHUS SRING

Naruto menghilang menggunakan Hiraishin sedang kan Sasuke dan Sakura melompat memasuki hutan.

'Hmm, menarik Naruto yang sudah pasti dapat menghilangkan hawa keberadaannya mungkin ia lah yang terkuat ditim ini dan Uchiha itu lumayan dia juga dapat menghilangkan hawa keberadaannya akan tetapi Perempuan itu... hah mendokusai! Dia sama sekali tidak dapat menghilangkan hawa keberadaannya' analisa 'Kakashi' pada tim barunya ini. Sedangkan didalam hutan...

"Kita harus bekerja sama untuk memenangkan test ini" bisik Naruto pada ke dua temannya

"Hn, kau benar dobe. Aku punya rencana" balas Sasuke

"Apa itu Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura penasaran

"Jadi begini..."

**Atarashi Sekai**

"Apa masih menggunakan rencana 'itu'?" tanya Naruko berbisik

"Ya kita lakukan rencana 'itu' " balas Kakashi

"Baiklah, mari kita mulai Rencana yang sedikit gila itu~" ucap Raizuki sambil menyeringai

Pertama Naruko keluar sebagai umpan hidup untuk mengalihkan perhatian sang sensei mereka membuat jebakan untuk menyerang si sensei yang kurang beruntung itu.

"Sensei~ ayo bermain denganku sebentar~" panggil Naruko dengan nada menggoda

"Eng?! Disitu rupanya! Kalian lulus ujian pertama yaitu sembunyi tapi kenapa kau keluar dari tempat persembunyianmu hmm?" ucap Aoba yang heran melihat Naruko

"Engh~ apa tidak boleh keluar untuk menemui senseiku yang tampan?" ucap Naruko masih menggunakan nada menggoda

BLUSH

"Err.., Na-naru hentikan!"

"Engh? Hentikan apa sensei~? Aku tidak melakukan apa apa kok~ Ahhn udara disini sangat panas sensei~ bagaimana jika kita mandi kesungai berdua saja~ pasti sangat sejuk" Naruko masih mempertahankan nada menggodanya yang err.. membuat Kakashi sedikit nosebleed. Naruko mendekati sang guru masih dengan pose menggoda, ia membuka sedikit retsleting jaketnya hingga menampilkan belehan dadanya. Aoba sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang muridnya lakukan kepadanya tapi ia pun menikmati pemandangan didepannya, dan...

CRASS

... Darah keluar dari hidung sang sensei tercinta sangat deras sehingga membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan akibat anemia.

"SEKARANG!"

"Katon : Goryuuka no jutsu!" "Suiton : Suiryuudan no jutsu!"

"Futon : Kazeryuu no jutsu!"

Mereka bertiga merepal jutsu dan langsung menyerang sang sensei yang masih melemas itu dengan satu serangan besar. Aoba yang melihat itu hanya pasrah, 'apakah ini akhir karirku? Dibunuh oleh tiga gennin baru lulus ini?' Aoba membatin pasrah.

BRUSH DUAR WHUSS

'Inilah akhir sang Aoba Yamashiro sang jounin yang terampil dibagian genjutsu dan mencari informasi seperti klan Yamanaka-' membatin narsis didetik detik waktunya yang tersisa itu

'-Tu-tunggu?! Aku tidak merasakan sakit apa nyawaku langsung tercabut dari raga kah?' lanjutnya masih membatin, ia tak berani untuk membuka matanya barang hanya sedetik. Tapi ia merasakan tiga kepalan tangan yang menyentuh badannya. Terasa hangat, itu lah yang Aoba rasakan.

"Sensei, bukalah matamu sensei belum mati-ttebayo!"

"Hn"

"Ayo sensei buka matamu!"

Aoba membuka matanya perlahan – lahan, ia langsung disambut senyum hangat dari murid muirdnya. Ternyata saat dia ditengah – tengah jutsu mematikan itu. Naruko menshushin dirinya ketempat yang aman.

"Nee, sensei~ kami berhasil mengenaimu berarti kami lulus kan?" tanya Naruko

"Eh? Ah, iya kalian lulus"

"YEAY!" teriak girang dua wanita yang ada disana

"Besok pagi kita akan melaksanakan misi sebagai tim 6" ucap Aoba lembut

(Author Note/ Aoba disini tidak menggunakan kacamata hitamnya itu, ia gunakan jika pergi keluar desa konoha saja. Aoba memiliki Rambut hitam melawan gravitasi, sedikit mirip dengan Kakashi, dan mempunyai mata hitam./)

"Ha'i"

**Atarashi Sekai**

"...Sakura kau bisa menggunakan jutsu elemental?" tanya Sasuke

"Eh? Hmm kurasa tidak, aku ganya bisa jutsu jutsu seperti melepaskan diri dari genjutsu, bunshin no jutsu, kawarimi no jutsu dan Shurikan Kage bunshin no jutsu"

"Hmm, baik lah Sakura pertama kau gunakan Shuriken kage bunshin, lalu Dobe kau gunakan Futon jutsu saat aku menggunakan Gokyaku no jutsu! Tapi kita harus mengalihkan perhatiannya dulu! Jika tidak kita yang akan dalam masalah." Terang Sasuke kepada timnya

"Hmm, serahkan tugas pengalihan padaku dattebayo!"

SREK SREK SREK

"Hei? A-apa ada orang disana?" ucap wanita berambut coklat tua dengan garis ungu disebelah pipinya

"Eng? Mu-mustahil?! RIN?" mata 'Kakashi' terbelak melihat sosok wanita yang terluka didepannya mirip sekali dengan Rin

"A-ano anda si-siapa? A-aku bukan Rin akan tetapi namaku Miru ahh!" ucap wanita itu

"Baiklah aku akan menolongmu! Namaku Kakashi"

"Na-nama yang bagus"

Tak ada yang menyangka bahwa rencana siDobe alias Naruto berhasil menipu 'Kakashi' dengan mudah.

'NANI?! RENCANA KONYOLNYA BERHASIL ! SUNGGUH TAK BISA DIPERCAYA! BAHKAN SPECIAL JOUNIN SEPERTI 'KAKASHI' MEMPERCAYAINYA!' batin Sakura Sasuke terkejut

Kembali pada 'Miru' a.k.a Naruto yang sedang diobati oleh 'Kakashi'

"Ahh! Sa-sakit!" ucapnya sembari menahan rasa sakit pada kakinya

"Maaf!" balas 'Kakashi'

"Uhm, tak apa.. oh iya.. tadi namamu Kakashi kan?"

"ya"

"Arigato Kakashi!" ucap 'Miru' dengan senyuman manis yang dapat melumpuhkan siapapun yang melihatnya

BLUSH

"Ah eh uh Hm.. Douitta"

'Minna! Waktunya sudah tiba!' entah belajar dari mana Naruto menggunakan jutsu pikiran khas klan Yamanaka

'Hn' 'Shanaro!'

SREK SREK

"Ninpo : Shuriken Kagebunshin no Jutsu" Sakura mengucapkan jutsunya dengan lirih hanya dia dan Sasuke yang dapat mendengarnya

"NANI?! AWAS MIRU!"

JLEB JLEB JLEB JLEB

"ARGH"

Naruto sengaja membuat Chibunshinnya terkena serangan telak

"Mi-miru..."

"Ka-kakashi-san go-gomen nee.."

DEG

'Kenapa.. aku tak bisa melindungi orang orang baik sepertinya?!'

"Katon : Gokyaku no Jutsu!" "Futon : Kamikaze no Jutsu!"

CRASSSH

"NANI?! Dia hanya chibunshin?! NARUTO! Dan kombinasi ini Haah aku harus membuatnya kapok!"

BLAR

Kedua jutsu itu bertabrakan sedangkan Posisi sang sensei ditengah tengah jutsu mematikan itu. Entah keajaiban apa yang membuat Kakashi keluar tanpa luka sedikitpun dari asap yang lumayan tebal itu.

KLINING KLINGING

"Yare yare..."

"Nehehehehe! Ini sangat mudah dattebayo!"

"Ck, baiklah kalian lulus... tim 7 akan melakukan misi besok pagi-"

"Jangan terlambat atau nasib buku ini akan hangus!" ucap Sasuke seraya memegang buku laknat itu

"Huft baiklah!"

**Atarashi Sekai**

"Naruto-kun Naruko-chan Kakashi-kun bagai mana test kalian?" tanya Minato sambil meletakan makan malam ke atas meja

"Berjalan lancar" dibalas bersamaan dengan senyum tulus yang menempel diwajah mereka

"Aku dengar Aoba dan Kakashi hampir mengalami serangan jantung dan batin" ucap Minato

"Hehehe, kami hanya memberikan kejutan pada sensei baru kami hanya itu kok, benar kan Kakashi-sensei~" balas Naruto dan mengedipkan sebelah mataya ke arah kakashi

Kakashi merinding jika ia mengingat ingat kejadian tadi siang, ia tak mau mengingat itu lagi.

"Sepertinya pertarungan tim 6 dan 7 sangat seru huft sayang Tou-san tidak dapat menyaksikannya"

"Hehehe"

**Atarashi Sekai**

Sebulan mereka mengerjakan misi misi rank D kira kira mereka (Tim 6 dan tim 7) telah menyelesaikan 30 misi rank D. Hari ini mereka ingin menagih misi Rank C yang seharusnya sudah mereka jalani 2 minggu setelah kelulusan.

"HUUH! Aku tidak suka jika hanya diberi misi untuk anak kecil seperti ini!" keluh Naruko

"Ya! Naru-chan benar! Ayo kita protes ke Tou-sama!" Naruto menyetujui apa yang dikeluhkan Naruko

"Eh? Dua tim sekaligus?" tanya Raizuki

"Yap! Kan lebih asik kalau rame!" balas Naruko, sedangkan yang lain hanya diam dan mengamati tingkah si kembar berbeda dimensi itu

BRAGH! DUAGH!

"Tou-chan! Jika Tou-chan tidak memberikan kami misi yang lebih tinggi maka kami akan membakar kantor hokage ini dengan katon jutsu yang kami punya-ttebayo!" Teriak Naruko dan Naruto berbarengan

"Naruto Naruko! Maaf Hokage-sama"

Aoba dan 'Kakashi' menatap dua anak kembar ini dengan tatapan membunuh, sedangkan yang lain sweat drop

"Huuft, baiklah untuk dua anak ku yang lucu lucu ini, Kakashi ,Aoba apa mereka sudah pantas untuk menjalankan misi rank C?"

"Sangat pantas Minato-sama / Sensei"

"Huft, baiklah aku ada 1 misi rank C untuk kedua tim sekaligus"

Minato memijit pelipis matanya, ia heran mengapa ada Saudara kembar yang sifatnya seperti Naruto dan Naruko yang berbeda orang tua akan tetapi memiliki sifat yang sama.

"YEAY!" teriak Naruto,Naruko,Raizuki, dan Sakura tentunya

"Tazuna-san silahkan masuk!" Minato mempersilahkan pria tua (Digeplak Tazuna-ossan) bernama Tazuna masuk

"Eng? Kau menyuruh bocah bocah nakal ini untuk menyawalku? Ck!, kau pasti bercanda, yondaime!" Protes Tazuna tak terima bahwa yang akan mengawalnya hanya genin bukan chunin atau jounin (gk punya duit aja belagu lu #PLAK!) dan tanpa disadari suhu ruangan memanas

"Hey, mereka sudah berlatih sangat keras jangan kau hina seperti itu Tazuna-san! Tim 6 dan 7 adalah tim terbaik yang diluluskan akademi! Dan mereka semua setara high chunin dan low jounin!" Minato tak terima anaknya direndahkan seperti itu. Walau dia hokage tapi keluarga number one! Ia akan membunuh orang yang akan menyakiti keluarganya.

"Tetap saja aku tak terima! Bagaimana kalau mereka tak becus?" Tazuna masih mempertahankan egonya itu membuat Naruto mau pun Naruko kesal akan tetapi kekesalan mereka berubah Naruto maupun Naruko nyaris tertawa karena Minato mendeathglare Tazuna

"Kau pasti tau akibatnya jika menolak" ucap Minato dengan nada dingin

"Haahh Baiklah baiklah! Kalian ku tunggu digerbang pukul 12 nanti. Permisi"

"Hehehe, takluk juga" kekeh Naruko pelan tap masih bisa didengar yang lain

"Nah kalian sudah tau kan apa misi kalia-" "Tunggu, Aoba ada tugas untuk mu di definisi pertahanan. Hanya Kakashi yang akan pergi." Potong Minato

"Ehh? Ada tugas? Akhirnya.. sudah lama aku tidak dipanggil baiklah. Kakashi-san tolong jaga murid muridku yang berharga ini ya!"

"Ya, tenang saja Aoba"

BOFT

"Persiapkan barang barang yang akan dibawa kita akan pergi seminggu. Aku tunggu digerbang jam 12"

"Ha'i!"

Cklek Blam

"Nee, sensei anak mu dan anak angkatmu itu sangat luar biasa"

"Tentu"

"Mengingatkanku pada masa lalu"

"Hahaha, sudah sana Kakashi kau bersiap atau kau dibakar oleh duo Naru itu"

"Ah iya aku tidak mau merasakan 'itu' lagi Jaa ne, sensei! Kalau kesal dengan kertas laknat itu mengapa sensei tidak menggunakan kage bunshin?"

BOFT BRAK

"Baka! Tidak terpikirkan oleh ku"

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Yo minna ! gomen telat update hehehe leptop saya diservice dan ganti HDD semua Anime dan fanfic yang sudah saya buat menghilang ;A;) dan saya butuh waktu untuk membuat chapter ini kembali.

Uchiha Kizami : " Ahh, Arigatou gozaimasu Kizami-san^-^)/ untuk Naruko kembali mungkin sehabis perang dunia? Atau sehabis invasi pein saya belum dapat ide untuk itu lagi pula chapternya masih panjang kok!"

Thanks buat yang udh nge follow dan nge fav fanfict ini See you Next time~

Sekian Temari kasih? :v


	7. Chapter 7

Lebaran tiba lebaran tiba lebaran tiba! Mwuehehehe THR ku aku tak sabar menunggumu ~ #plak. Minna! Author dan keluarga dan chara di Atarashi sekai ini mengucapkan Minnal aidzin wal fa'idzin! (Tulisannya udh bener kan?) Mohon maaf lahir batin! Yosha! Mari kita mulai chapter 7 start!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Atarashi Sekai  
(New Wolrd)  
Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto-sensei  
Fanfict : is Mine  
Warning :Typo,GJ :v , gk baku, acak adul, imajinasi yang berlebihan :v, Imajinasi seorang Siswi SMK kelas 1.  
Sumary : "Pada zaman modern lahir anak bernama Naruko, ia menemukan buku berisi sejarah konoha dan jutsu jutsu zaman ninja. Tidak sengaja ia menaruhkan darahnya dalam segel mantra dan memasuki dunia ninja. Mampukah Naruko kembali ke masanya?"  
Entah ini warning apa gk :'v tapi dikasih tau aja deh GodLike Naruko,Strong and Smart Naru, Strong Sasuke and Good Sasuke, Romance Kakashi? :v maksudnya Strong Kakashi and Smart.

Just Read, Don't like don't Read

Chapter 7 : Nami no kuni

Cerita sebelumnya desu!

"Hahaha, sudah sana Kakashi kau bersiap atau kau dibakar oleh duo Naru itu"

"Ah iya aku tidak mau merasakan 'itu' lagi Jaa ne, sensei! Kalau kesal dengan kertas laknat itu mengapa sensei tidak menggunakan kage bunshin?"

BOFT BRAK

"Baka! Tidak terpikirkan oleh ku"

**Atarashi Sekai**

"Apa semuanya sudah berkumpul?" tanya Kakashi pada kedua tim yang akan menjalankan misi bersamanya ke Nami no kuni

"Uhum, sudah sensei!" "Sudah Dattebayo!"

"Bersemangat sekali~ apa kamu tidak pernah keluar desa?" tanya Tazuna heran pada sikap Naruto dan Naruko

"Ahh! Iya ini kali pertama kami berdua keluar dari desa. Tou-chan bilang kalau kami keluar desa tanpa seizinnya, ia akan menghukum kami tidak boleh makan ramen selama satu bulan." terus terang nan polos milik Naruto

'Are?! Hanya karena ramen mereka menurut?' batin Tazuna

"Ano.. Secara strategis Nami no kuni terletak didekan Kirigakure kan? mengapa Tazuna-san memilih untuk menyewa ninja konoha yang jauh dari Nami no kuni?" tanya Sakura yang sedari tadi hanya diam

"Apa kalian belum tau? Kirigakure sedang ada perang saudara yang bertujuan untuk memusnahkan pengguna Kekei genkai atau keturunan khusus. Pengguna kekei genkai dianggap monster oleh para penduduk diKirigakure. Maka Yondaime Mizukage atau Yagura-sama membasmi mereka semua dengan diadakannya perang saudara." Penjelasan panjang yang keluar dari mulut Tazuna membuat 2 jinchuriki kita bermuka masam

"Monster kah?.." ucap Naruko lirih

"Monster..."

'Kakashi' yang melihat itu mengalihkan pembicaraan tentang apa itu kekei genkai dan tentang elemental chakra yang ada pada tubuh manusia. Naruko sedari tadi sudah merasakan chakra asing pada genangan air yang baru saja mereka lewati. Naruto juga dapat merasakannya dan memasang posisi siaga.

"Haah, panas sekali ya? Tazuna-ossan apa daerah ini tidak pernah turun hujan?" tanya Naruko memancing teman temannya bahwa bahaya akan segera datang

"Hmm, mungkin sudah seminggu yang lalu hujan disini"

"Ohh"

'Naruko, kau juga merasakannya ternyata.." batin 'Kakashi'

'Apa coba maksudnya dengan menanyakan huja- ehh? Kalau hujan seminggu yang lalu seharusnya sudah tidak ada genangan air... jangan jangan Naruko ngerim sinyal siaga! Yosh aku akan memasang posisi siaga' batin Sakura

'Hn, wakatta Naruko' batin Sasuke menyeringai tipis

Kakashi dan Raizuki menunjukan seringaian tipis diwajah mereka berdua.

WUSHH ZRAG CTING KYAA!

Sakura berteriak takut sementara Naruko maju dan mangkis rantai yang dilempar oleh kedua chinin tersebut. Kakashi melempar Shuriken dan kunai membuat rantai yang digunakan 2 chunin tersebut menempel kuat pada pohon.

"Hmm? Mau menyerang siapa? Aku?"

'Nani?! Dia dia mengetahuinya!'

"Kau pikir aku bodoh tidak mengetahui persembunyian kalian yang terlalu absurd karena disini tidak turun hujan selama seminggu!"

'Alasan Absurd apa itu! Baka Naruko!'

"Naru-chan biar kubantu!" teriak Kakashi sambil melemparkan Kunai peledak kearah 2 chunin kirigakure tersebut

KRAK

"Kakashi-nii rantainya terputus mereka akan berpencar! Naruto Kakashi-nii Formasi pelindung!" teriak Naruko atau bisa dibilang memerintah

"Ha'i" "Hn"

Kakashi melindungi Tazuna dan Raizuki, Naruto melindungi Sakura, Sasuke yang masih terbelak, dan 'Kakashi' walau ia tidak mau dilindungi, sementara Naruko menyiapkan Katana yang diberikan Minato padanya

Pertarungan Naruto, Sasuke yang baru bergabung, Kakashi, dan Naruko berjalan sengit. Naruko mendapat luka sayat yang lumayan lebar dilengan kanannya yang ia ketahui bahwa senjata yang digunakan musuh tersebut beracun. Mereka berhasil memenangkan pertarungan tersebut dan mengikat 2 chunin tersebut tiba tiba Naruko terjatuh karena efek racn yang sangat kuat membuatnya mati rasa dan lemas.

SYUT SREK

"Akhirnya selesai juga"

HYUNG BRUK

"NARUKO!"

GRAB

"Sepertinya senjata mereka dilapisi racun" ucap 'Kakashi' yang datang menangkap tubuh kecil Naruko

"Ka-kashi-sensei a-aku tak ap-" "Kamu sudah melakukannya dengan baik" potong 'Kakashi' sambil menggendong Naruko ala suami istri yang baru saja menikah

"A-arigato, Kakashi-sensei"

"Tazuna-san dapatkah anda menjelaskan ini kepada kami? Seharusnya ini hanya menjadi misi Rank C bukan Rank A" tanya 'Kakashi' dingin kepada Tazuna

"A-ano.. Nami no kuni adalah negara miskin yang dikuasai Gatou pengusahan tamak yang mengambil uang kami semua, kami sedang membuat sebuat jembatan yang menghubungkan kami pada kota seberang. Uangku sudah habis hanya untuk jembatan itu. Jika kalian ingin meninggalkanku tak apa, tapi jika aku mati anak dan cucuku lah yang akan membalaskan dendamnya pada Konoha."

"Mengerikan, baiklah aku akan membantu mu Tazuna-ossan! Mungkin jika Naruko tidak pingsan, ia akan berpendapat sepertiku!"

"Hn, aku ikut dobe"

"Aku juga jika itu juga kemauan adikku"

"Aku sahabat Naru-chan jadi aku tidak akan meninggalkannya! Dan aku juga seorang uchiha yang tidak akan meninggalkan misinya!"

"A-aku.."

"Baiklah kalian yang bersikeras ingin melanjutkannya, aku akan menuliskan surat pada Yondaime-sama bahwa-"

"Dame! *Jangan* Tou-chan akan membatalkan misi ini! Tou-chan tidak ingin anak anaknya terluka-ttebayo! Jika ia tahu bahwa Naru-chan terluka ia akan datang dengan shushinnya dan membawa kami berdua pulang dan mengurung kami." Cegah Naruto

"Hee? Aku lupa bahwa Sensei adalah children complex" balas 'Kakashi' sweatdrop

"Jadi kalian akan melanjutkan misi ini?" tanya Tazuna

"Uhum" "Hn" "Itu sudah pasti-ttebayo!"

"Arigato" 'mereka termakan aktingku hwahahaha'

Naruko tak sadarkan diri, 'Kakashi' memerintahkan mereka untuk melanjutkan perjalanan yang tertunda, ia juga mengirim 2 chunin tersebut ke konoha dengan menggunakan hewan kuchiyose anjingnya yang berwarna hitam dan besar.

Setelah beberapa jam kemudian mereka sampai pada demarga, Naruko tersadar akan tetapi efek racunnya masih membuat tubu mungilnya tak dapat digerakan.

"Hei Tazuna-ossan, apa itu jembatan yang sedang paman buat?" tanya Naruko

"Hei? Kau sudah sadar? Iya itu jembatan yang sedang kubuat"

"Waah besarnya! Aku baru pertama kali melihat jembatan sebesar ini!" takjub Sakura

"Ya, tapi ini baru setengah jadi..."

DEG

"Chakra ini.. kuat, besar, dan menakutkan.." ucap Naruko tiba tiba membuat semua mata tertuju padanya

"Kamu merasakan sesuatu Naru-chan?" tanya 'Kakashi'

"ya, chakra ini tidak salah lagi chakra seorang jounin berpengalaman seperti Kaka-sensei"

GLEK

"Apa kamu tidak salah lacak?" tanya 'Kakashi' sekali lagi

"Tidak, yang dikatakan Naru-chan benar ada chakra besar didekat sini, mungkin ia yang akan menyambut kita bila kita sampai disebrang" Naruto mengiyakan perkataan Naruko

**Atarashi Sekai**

"Mengapa perasaanku jadi tidak enak begini ya?" tanya Minato pada dirinya sendiri

KRAK

"Naru!"

WHUSH

.

.

.

.

"Kirigakure no jutsu.." suara pemuda menggema dibalik tebalnya kabut.

"Sial, jutsu ini tak bisa ditembus bahkan untuk seseorang yang mempunyai kekuatan mata" keluh doa Kakashi entah pada siapa

"Cih! Aku tidak suka jika seperti ini! Sakura dan Raizuki-chan lindungi Tazuna-san dan Naruko-chan" perintah Kakashi

Naruko masih dalam keadaan lemah, akan tetapi ia tetap nekat untuk membantu timnya. Saat ia ingin mengeluarkan jutsu berelemen angin, lengannya terasa sakit hingga luka yang sudah terbungkus rapih tersebut mengeluarkan darah segar.

"Naruko-chan jangan memaksakan dirimu!" khawatir Raizuki mengobati lengan kanak Naruko

"A- gomen Rai-chan"

SRAK

Pedang besar meluncur mulus kepohon dekat dengan 'Kakashi', untung instingnya kuat , ia segera melompat untuk menghindari pedang besar tersebut kalau tidak? Mungkin tinggal nama dan menyusul rekan timnya.

"Kalian lindungi saja Tazuna dan Naruko!, biar aku yang melawannya,dia Zabuza momochi, Jounin kirigakure dan_ Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shu_. Kalian takkan sanggup melawannya"

"Huh? Baiklah!" dengusan keluar dari 3 kepala berbeda warna itu, 'Kakashi' tersenyum tipis dibalik masker hitamnya

Nampaklah Zabuza, pria yang dipenuhi perban disekujur wajahnya itu menatap tajam orang yang ada dihadapannya tersebut

"Sebuah kehormatan dapat bertemu _Kakashi no sharingan_ atau orang orang bilang _Kakashi no copy_ ninja" ucapnya

"Sebuah kehormatan juga bagiku dapat bertarung dengan salah satu _Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shu..._" balas 'Kakashi'

"... Apa lagi dapat membunuhnya dan mengambil kepalanya itu" lanjut 'Kakashi'

"Hmm? Kau ingin kepalaku?"

"Tentu, siapa yang menolak hadiah 5000.000 ryo yang ditawarkan pada siapa saja yang dapat membunuhmu"

"Hee, percaya diri sekali kau! Rasakan ini!"

TANK TANK CTANK

Suara Kunai yang beradu dengan Pedang _Kubikiribocho, _pertarungan sengit antara jounin tingkat atas membuat siapapun takjub termasuk 6 genin dan 1 lanjut usia (#plak ditabok Tazuna)

"Sugoii!" takjub Naruko melihat pertarungan didepannya

"Ini kah pertarungan jounin tingkat atas?"

Kembali kepertarungan Zabuza dan 'Kakashi yang mengadu jutsu jutsu setara rank A

"Suiton : Suiryuudan no jutsu" "Suiryuudan no jutsu"

"Cih! Berhentilah meniruku!"

"Seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu.."

BRUG

"Haah haah kebiasaan buruk jika terlalu lama menggunakan Sharingan"

'Kakashi' terjatuh dengan posisi terduduk, kesempatan emas bagi Zabuza, ia langsung berlari kearah 'Kakashi' dan "Suiton : Suiro nojutsu"

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!"

"Huft, bagaimana ini!" panik Naruto

"Hmm, kita terpaksa maju dalam pertempuran" balas Kakashi

"A-aku ikut!" "Dame da yo! Kamu masih terluka! Diam dan turuti apa yang dikatakan aniki mu ini!"

"Ha-ha'i"

"Aku punya rencana bagus !"

SRING CRAS TANK

"Tou-chan?!"

"Sepertinya aku datang disaat yang tepat nee Kakashi?"

"Arigato, sensei"

"Ehh? Sebuah kehormatan dapat bertemu dengan anda _Siroi senko _Yondaime Hokage-sama"

"Hmm? Zabuza-san desuka? Nee Kakashi kau kalah dengan orang seperti ini?"

"Aku terlalu banyak menggunakan sharingan bukan kalah dari dia sensei!"

"Hee? Mite mite aku akan mengalahkannya dengan 1 serangan telak"

"Rasen Senko cho rinbuko sanshiki!"

"UAAGGH!"

Kilatan kuning menyerang Zabuza telak dan mentalkannya 100 meter dari tempat minato berdiri

"Kuso!-" SYUT JLEB BRUK

"NANI?!"

"Daijobu, nukenin itu telah tewas. Aku Hunter-nin, biar ku urus dia orang konoha"

Hunter-nin itu mendekati Zabuza dan pedang _Kubikiribocho, _Tubuh Hunter-nin itu menegang saat ia merasakan benda tajam nan dingin berada dilehernya.

"Kau bukan seorang Hunter-nin, hunter-nin yang kutahu akan membunuh musuhnya ditempat dan tidak membawanya pergi. Kau pasti temannya" ucap Naruko yang tiba tiba berada disamping sang Hunter-nin

"Kau bisa menggunakan Hyouton?!"

"Tentu, elemen ini sangat mudah dikuasai"

Semua terkejut melihat kecepatan Naruko, bahkan Minato sang kiroi senko pun kagum

WHUSS

"Cih, sial! Mereka lari!.." kesal Naruko membanting kodachi esnya hingga pecah

"Arrgh, luka ini juga masih sakit! Aku akan mengutuk 2 chunin itu!"

"Naru-chan, sini Tou-chan lihat tangannya"

DEG

Keringat dingin mengucur dari pelipisnya saat ia lupa bahwa Tou-chan tersayangnya itu sangat protectiv kepada anak anaknya

"Ha-ha'i, i-ini"

"Luka yang lumayan parah..."

GLEK

"Kakashi, kenapa tidak mengirim surat kepada ku? Apa kau takut aku akan marah?"

"Bu-bukan begitu sensei! Na-Naruto dan teman temannya memaksa untuk melanjutkan misi ini! Jika ingin menyalahkan, salahkan Tazuna-san bu-bukan aku!"

"Tazuna-san... aku butuh penjelasan disini..." ucap minato dengan nada dingin sambil menyembuhkan luka sang putri angkatnya itu

"A-ano Hokage-sama a-aku tidak bermaksud ta-tapi aku tidak sanggup untuk menyewa jounin karena biayanya lebih mahal dari pada menyewa genin" Tazuna membela dirinya sendri

"Tou-chan sudah lah.. kami bukan anak kecil lagi, luka seperti ini memang pantas didapatkan untuk seorang shinobi nee? Aku mohon Tou-chan aku ingin melanjutkan misi ini dan membantu Tazuna-san yang sedang kesusahan"

"Ta-tapi Naru-chan"

"Aku mohon Tou-chan"

"Huft, Baiklah baiklah ! jika terjadi apa apa padamu dan Naru-kun langsung kirim pesan padaku ya?"

"Uhm, Arigato Tou-chan"

WHUSS

Minato kembali kekantornya meninggalkan mereka disana, setelah Minato pergi mereka melanjutkan perjalanan menuju rumah Tazuna untuk merawat 'Kakashi' dan Naruko.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Tte are? Pendek bgt ya? :v gomen gomen lagi buru buru soalya klo gk ngetik sekarang leptopnya dipake kakak buat ngerjain project gambar digitalnya *Leptop siapa yang make siapa!*

Nee nee sankyuu !

Sekali lagi Mohon maaf lahir batin ya minna!


End file.
